


Flowers of Light

by courtingstars (FallingSilver)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas in Japan, Extra Game Spoilers, Flirting, Flowers, Is It A Date Or Isn't It, Japanese Culture, M/M, So much flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSilver/pseuds/courtingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akashi expresses a distaste for Christmas, Kise makes it his mission to show him how great the holiday can be. Their friends warn Kise that Akashi might have a hidden motive in going along with his plan—but that’s okay, because Kise has a few hidden motives of his own. (Set after Extra Game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Superficial Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowwing94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwing94/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a shamefully late Christmas present, for an awesome Tumblr friend of mine. She requested AkaKi, and had such a great prompt that I got completely carried away... So now it's a five-chapter story, for some reason? In any case, I really enjoyed writing about this pairing, and about all the cultural differences of the Japanese version of Christmas. For more information, you can visit [these](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/UsefulNotes/ChristmasInJapan?from=Main.ChristmasInJapan) [links](https://www.tofugu.com/japan/christmas-in-japan/). In short, Christmas Eve in Japan is the most popular date night of the year. It's a romantic holiday, especially for young couples. People eat fried chicken and strawberry shortcake, and listen to mushy pop songs like Last Christmas and All I Want For Christmas. (Yes, really.) I talk about other differences in the fic, but hopefully they're not too hard to follow!
> 
> Also, **beware of Extra Game spoilers**! This fic takes place several months after that storyline. I will be uploading a chapter a day, ending on Friday of this week.
> 
> ( **To all my readers:** I sincerely apologize for not being able to write much for the past several months. Real life has been very difficult right now. I will update/post my other fics in progress as soon as I can.)

_“Race, sleigh, like the wind_

_Through the snow, quickly, lightly_

_If we sow our laughter in the snow_

_It will become flowers of bright light.”_

Kise looked out the coffee shop window, tapping his feet in an absent rhythm. The December weather had frosted Tokyo in hues of silver. Pedestrians hurried down the sidewalk, bundled up in heavy coats. Across the street, colorful holiday displays brightened the shops. Kise just wished it were colder out there. Cold enough for ice and snow. That would have been perfect.

“Kise.”

He sort of heard his name, somewhere in the back of his mind. He didn’t really register it, though. The melody that buzzed between his lips climbed in pitch.

“Yo, Kise.” A smack against his leg jarred him out of his reverie.

“ _What_? And ow. You don’t have to be so mean.” He said this in his most practiced ‘I can’t believe you would kick me, why oh why is life so unfair’ voice.

Across the table, Aomine rolled his eyes. The six members of the Generation of Miracles had gathered at their favorite coffee shop, in honor of the holiday season (and also since everyone was in town for the Winter Cup).

“Do you even hear yourself when you’re doing that?” he said.

Kise blinked. “What, humming? Sure I do.”

“Well, it’s obnoxious. Ask anybody.”

Beside Aomine, Midorima gave a brisk nod. Murasakibara nodded too, in between bites of holiday cake. Kise openly pouted at all three of them. Only to switch to a grin when Kuroko, who sat right beside him, gave a subtle shrug. “I don’t know. I thought it was festive, at least.”

“Aw, Kurokocchi! You’re so nice.” Kise cocooned Kuroko in a hug—only to be met with yet another scowl, as Kuroko tried to squirm his way free.

“Please release me,” he said, muffled.

“For the record, the fact that you were humming Jingle Bells does not make it somehow better,” Midorima said in his stuffy way, ignoring Kuroko’s plight. “What is and is not annoying does not magically change just because it’s December.” He paused. “It might make it worse, in fact.”

Kise gave a gasp. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that Christmas songs can be grating, even during the holidays. Particularly to people who aren’t in the ideal mood to hear them.”

Kise’s jaw dropped, as did his grip on Kuroko. He stared at his former teammates, as most of them nodded along to Midorima’s words.

“I can’t believe you guys,” he exclaimed. “You’re like… like Scrooge or the Grinch or something!” Ordinarily Kise would laugh at the idea of comparing Midorima to the Grinch, what with his green hair and all. But he was too appalled. “Christmas songs are the best! Kurokocchi agrees with me. You do too, right, Akashicchi?”

He turned to the only person who hadn’t weighed in on the subject. Akashi sat on the other side of Kuroko. He took a leisurely sip of his coffee. He studied Kise out of the corner of his eye, looking pretty much exactly like an aloof cat.

It was strange, Kise thought, how Akashi had changed since the summer. Ever since the street ball match against Jabberwock, Akashi had been acting a little different. Because he no longer had two selves, or at least, not in the way he did before.

He was still the same Akashi they met first, back at Teikou. He was patient and polite. But he was like his other self too. It was really subtle, just small stuff. Like the way he would give a sly smile now and then, or make a remark that on second thought was kind of cynical. He was actually even more fun to be around. In a weird way, Kise realized, Akashi was acting more like himself than ever. He was just being all of himself at once, instead of at different times.

It was exactly like Kuroko had said… Akashi was Akashi. He always had been.

Akashi replaced his cup on his saucer. “To tell you the truth, I don’t much care for Christmas in general. Not that I begrudge you for celebrating it, Kise.”

“Huh, really?” Kise’s heart dropped. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would dislike Christmas. “But how come?”

Akashi sighed a bit. “For one thing, it’s an over-commercialized holiday imported from the West.” His tone was gentle, but firm. “I don’t object to Western culture, but the Japanese interpretation of Christmas is a shallow affair, when compared to our traditional holidays. It’s little more than an excuse to eat a strangely inaccurate holiday meal—and for couples to be emotionally demonstrative in public.”

The rest of them were silent, taking in this eloquent barrage of words. Aomine edged toward Murasakibara and mumbled, “I don’t get it. What’s inaccurate about fried chicken?”

Murasakibara just shrugged. “Who cares, it’s good.”

Kise only half-heard them. He was way more concerned about the last part of Akashi’s lecture. He leaned forward, ignoring how he was looming directly over Kuroko’s head.

“But that’s why it’s so great, though! Family holidays like New Years are nice too, but Christmas is _romantic_. Like with the shop displays, and the illuminations. And all the dressed-up couples out on their dates. It’s fun!”

“It’s expensive, is what it is,” Midorima huffed, arms crossed. “You should hear my classmates fretting about how much to spend on their girlfriends. And forget traditional carols. If I hear that damned pop song playing in a store one more time…”

“Which one?” Kuroko said, still trying to edge out from under Kise. “Last Christmas, or the one by Mariah Carey-san?”

“Either,” Midorima said, and Aomine joined in with a groan.

“Talk about it,” he said. “Satsuki dragged me shopping yesterday, and I thought I was going to lose my freaking mind.”

“You guys are boring,” Kise declared. He started to hum the opening to All I Want For Christmas, and was just about to burst out into his usual rousing rendition of the chorus—it was his favorite karaoke song to sing in December—when Akashi spoke again, in a slightly louder tone.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Kise, is there some reason you’re looking forward to this Christmas in particular?”

“Hm?” Kise turned back to Akashi. He ignored the others, who were all breathing sighs of relief at the interruption. “What do you mean?”

“Did you have plans for Christmas Eve? A date, for example?” Akashi’s crimson eyes were narrow, focused. He sounded genuinely curious, much to Kise’s surprise. Like there was some reason he wanted to know.

Kise felt a tiny flutter, somewhere inside his chest. He ignored that, too.

“Nah, nothing like that,” he said with a practiced laugh.

“What, seriously?” Aomine said. “Don’t you have like a million girlfriends or something?”

Kise frowned across the table at him. “Fans aren’t the same thing as girlfriends.”

“Sure. But they’d be your girlfriends if you asked, right?”

“I guess.” Kise shrugged. “But dates on Christmas Eve are supposed to be serious, right? I don’t want to lead anybody on _that_ bad. Or deal with them getting all clingy afterward.”

Some of his old teammates gave Kise a half-disapproving, half-amused look. The kind that said, ‘Do you have a heart or don’t you? We can’t tell.’ But Kise was used to that. And he knew the answer, so he didn’t mind, really.

“Well, all things considered, your opinion doesn’t sound especially different from mine,” Akashi said, after taking another sip of coffee. “Such things aren’t worth the trouble, generally speaking.”

“I don’t think that, though!” Kise still found it distressing that Akashi didn’t like Christmas. “I would love to do all that fun Christmas stuff. No strings attached, just have a good time, you know? Go out for a nice dinner, look at lights. And get presents for each other!”

“Yeah, and then the love hotel,” Aomine muttered, smirking.

Midorima elbowed him. “ _Inappropriate_.”

“I’m sorry, Kise.” Akashi shook his head. “I’m afraid I just don’t see the appeal.”

“Well, I bet you’ve never even tried to enjoy Christmas!” Kise said. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, faster than his mouth could keep up. “Like just looking at the decorations, or shopping, or anything. You can’t say you don’t like something if you never even give it a shot.”

Akashi was quiet. He lifted his left brow, a subtle motion that made his eyes gleam. “Just out of curiosity, how would you propose I do that? Should I go out and do these apparently fascinating things by myself?”

“No,” Kise blurted. “I’ll go with you.”

Everyone gaped at him. Kise fidgeted, both legs squirming underneath the table. Why was the atmosphere so weird all of a sudden?

Akashi gazed at him for a long moment. A smile sidled onto his lips. It sent a feathery shiver scuttling down the back of Kise’s neck. That piercing stare really did look like Akashi’s other self, somehow. (His left eye even looked a shade lighter… But it was just a tiny hint of gold. Kise must have been imagining it.)

Kise had stopped feeling wary around Akashi, any version of him, a long time ago. But there was something about the intensity of Akashi’s expressions that could still make his skin tingle sometimes.

“Very well,” Akashi said calmly. “If you’re so determined to show me the alleged joys of Christmas, Kise, then I will accompany you wherever you like on Christmas Eve.”

Kise’s heart gave a leap.

“Really?” he said, but the word hadn’t even left his mouth before other people at the table were chiming in.

“What the hell,” Aomine said. “But isn’t that—?”

“Wait a minute, Akashi,” Midorima said. “You can’t seriously—”

Akashi held up a hand, stopping them both. “Well, Kise? Would you be interested? If you have other plans or obligations, I understand.”

Kise pressed his lips together. He was really tempted to say yes, for multiple reasons. But he was getting that funny feeling of his. The one that quivered deep down in his stomach, whenever he was about to do something that he knew would land him in over his head. The feeling never lasted very long, though, and it wasn’t like it ever stopped him from doing whatever it was…

Sure enough, less than two seconds later he shook it off, and beamed from ear to ear.

“Nope, no plans!” he said. “Of course I’ll hang out with you on Christmas Eve. But if I’m gonna show you how fun Christmas really is, then you have to promise to do whatever I want, okay? Or at least think about it.”

Akashi tipped his head to the side. “That’s an interesting condition.”

“Uh-huh. Think you can handle it?” Kise couldn’t help using a teasing tone. Because this was starting to sound like so much fun.

“I believe I can manage,” Akashi said, with a lingering smile. (He looked downright _playful_ , which was new, as far as Kise could recall.) “But I should warn you, I won’t be easily swayed in my opinion, regarding this superficial holiday.”

“S’okay,” Kise said. “I like a challenge.”

They nodded at each other, and Kise knew for a fact that his eyes were twinkling just as much as Akashi’s were.

Somewhere in the background, Midorima groaned, and said something along the lines of, “I don't believe this.” Aomine kept saying over and over, “What the hell.” Kise didn’t care, because ideas were already zooming through his brain, of lights and decorations and department stores and all kinds of fun stuff.

He was definitely going to show Akashi just how great Christmas could be.

In every possible way.

* * *

Kise loved talking on the phone. It wasn’t his favorite thing—that was probably basketball, or his friends—but it was pretty close, and he never got tired of it. Really, the only bad thing about talking on the phone was that other people never wanted to talk as long as he did.

Which was why he was a little surprised when he started getting so many phone calls, early on the afternoon of Christmas Eve.

He didn’t mind, obviously. But he was kind of busy, seeing as he had promised to meet Akashi in a few hours.

First, Midorima called him when he was on his way into the shower. The shooting guard muttered something about how Kise shouldn’t go out tonight, because Gemini was ranked last in Oha Asa and his lucky item was his own house. But Kise—who had started following Oha Asa because it was weirdly fun—told him that wasn’t right, because Gemini was ranked third, and his lucky item was a watch or something.

Then he said, “What’s this about, Midorimacchi? It’s not like you to lie,” and Midorima got all quiet and harrumphed and said something about how Kise shouldn’t go anywhere, because there was such a thing as social convention and public decency, but he didn’t want to say anything more because of “divided loyalties.” Then he hung up. So basically Kise had no clue what he was talking about, and he shrugged and got in the shower.

When he got out of the shower, Aomine called. Kise balanced the phone on his shoulder while he finished toweling off. “What’s up, Aominecchi?”

This was followed by about a minute of nondescript grunting, with Aomine slurring all his words together like usual. “So. Uh. Hm. You’re… doing that thing. Aren’t you. Tonight. Or whatever.”

“Thing?” Kise repeated. “Hanging out with Akashicchi, you mean?”

“Um. Uh-huh. Yeah. That.”

“Yup,” Kise chirped. “I sure am!”

“… Huh.”

There was a long pause. Kise squinted at his reflection in the mirror. His skin was super clear today. He could go light on the makeup.

“So look, Kise,” Aomine said suddenly, catching his attention. “You like dudes sometimes, right?”

Kise choked down a laugh. _That was random._ It wasn’t like Aomine, or most of his friends, to bring up that subject. They all knew about his preferences, though. He didn’t keep that kind of thing a secret from his friends.

“Most of the time, yeah,” he said. “Why?”

Aomine coughed. “See, it’s just that… I mean with Christmas… Y’know Akashi is…” A weird noise came through the phone, a lot like a cat retching on a hairball. “Ahhh, I can’t do it. Nope, I can’t. Dammit. Fuck. Sorry, Kise. I tried.”

Kise scrunched up his nose. “Um, okay?”

Before he could say anything more, Aomine hung up.

Kise stared at his phone. _What was that about?_ Aomine sounded almost worried or something, but Kise had no clue why he would be. _Well, whatever._

He made his way to his room, then waded through the clothes strewn across the rug, before flinging open his closet door. He still couldn’t decide what to wear. It was going to be super cold—no snow though, bummer—so he needed a lot of layers to keep warm. But it was also Christmas Eve. Most people who were out and about in Tokyo would be all dressed up. So he wanted to look as great as possible.

Kise spent the next hour tossing clothes all over, trying to make a decision. He had a few button-down shirts he really liked, but he didn’t want to go for a tie, and they weren’t that warm. Maybe a mock turtleneck was better? Meanwhile his imitation leather jacket, the one that made him look like a runway model for some European fashion show, was a definite yes. He needed to pair it with a warmer coat, though, and he wasn’t quite sure which one looked best. Eventually he started texting his sisters for advice. With photos for reference, of course.

Somewhere in the middle of this, Momoi called, of all people. She asked if Kise was looking forward to hanging out with Akashi. He said yes. At which point Momoi said in her warmest voice, “Well, then I really honestly hope you have a very good time, Ki-chan.” So that was another weird phone call. Sweet, but weird.

Kise was finally making the torturous decision of hat or no hat—he liked hats in theory, but his hair always ended up looking so amazing that he hated to hide it—when his phone rang one last time. It was Kuroko.

“Hey, Kurokocchi. Wow, everyone’s calling me today.”

“Are they?” Kuroko said in his polite way. “Merry Christmas, Kise-kun. I would like to discuss something with you, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Sure. Whassup?”

“I don’t wish to intrude,” Kuroko said, kind of slowly. “But I believe some of our friends have concerns about your plans with Akashi-kun tonight. To an extent, I share their worries. I thought you should know.”

“Worries?” Kise echoed. He was posing in front of the mirror, with one of the hats on his head. Nah. He tossed it aside. “’Bout what?”

There was a pause. But that was pretty normal in a conversation with Kuroko, so Kise didn’t pay much attention.

Until Kuroko finally said, in the calmest voice on the planet, “Are you aware that Akashi-kun may consider your meeting to be a date?”

Kise fumbled the phone, then caught it up again. His mouth wriggled in a smile.

“What?” he said, forcing a laugh. “You mean like a _date_ date? Oh c’mon, Kurokocchi. Just because it’s Christmas Eve doesn’t mean everyone who hangs out is on a date!”

“I’m aware. That is not the reason for my assumption.”

There was that flutter again. Like the wings of a tiny bird, beating fast inside Kise’s ribcage. He tightened his grip on his phone.

_Crap. Was I being too obvious...?_

“The others seem to feel Akashi-kun has certain… designs upon you,” Kuroko said, with solemn emphasis. “I would not phrase it that way, but we all believe he may be attracted to you. Christmas is, after all, a holiday for couples. I’m worried that you’ll end up in a situation that could make you uncomfortable. Especially if you haven’t considered the possibility.”

Kise sucked a breath through his gaping mouth. Then another, and another.

Was that what they thought? And why they all kept calling him?

They thought Akashi was going to _seduce_ him?

“Oh,” he said. “ _Oh_.”

And he burst into clanging laughter.

“Wow. Just—wow. Oh jeez. I can’t!” He clutched his side, struggling to keep the phone beside his ear. “Are you serious right now? _Designs_? It’s like you’re trying to protect my virtue! Pfft. Oh wow, this really takes me back. It’s like middle school all over again! When you guys got so freaked out by that group of fans I had.”

“Kise-kun, that was serious.” Kuroko’s frown was audible. “Some of that more than qualified as harassment.”

“Sure, sure,” Kise said, not wanting to get into all of that. “But I’m not some delicate flower, you know. I can take care of myself.”

“Yes, I know you can,” Kuroko said. His voice was even quieter than usual.

Kise softened. He finally let himself be serious. (Which he didn’t always bother to do, but Kuroko was one of the people he respected most.)

“Look, Kurokocchi,” he said. “You guys worry, like, way too much. This isn’t even like that. Seriously. Just trust me.”

“All right,” Kuroko said, though he sounded reluctant. “I certainly didn’t mean that Akashi-kun would hurt you in any way. He cares about you, and always has. The same as any of us.”

“I know,” Kise said cheerfully. “And that’s why he’ll never make me uncomfortable. There’s zero reason for you to be worried here. Promise. ’Kay?”

“Okay,” Kuroko said. “Well, in that case… I hope you have a pleasant evening.”

“Will do!” Kise sang. “Catch ya later, Kurokocchi.”

“Yes. Goodbye.”

Kise ended the call. He stared down at his phone screen. Guilt squirmed inside his chest. Because he kinda sorta hadn’t been straightforward with Kuroko. He said it “wasn’t like that.” And he knew what that probably sounded like…

_“Oh nooo, Kurokocchi, it’s not like that at all! We’re just hanging out. Friends and stuff! There’s nothing more going on, couldn’t be, nope, noooo way.”_

But that wasn’t actually what he meant.

Kise swallowed. As he thought back over the phone call, some of Kuroko’s words echoed inside his brain. His heart skittered, tripping over every other beat.

He didn’t know why the others thought Akashi was into him. Kise had no clue if that was true or not. He didn’t know if Akashi was even into guys. He never talked about it. But lately, Kise had kind of started to wonder how he felt about Akashi.

Kise had liked Akashi a lot from the start, as a friend. When they first met, Akashi was a kind, generous person, and an amazing captain. Then Kise met Akashi’s other self. At first, he wasn’t sure what to think. Honestly, he was a little scared of the new Akashi, back at Teikou—they all were, especially the ones who saw that awful showdown with Murasakibara—but even then, Kise still considered him a friend.

Because the new Akashi was nothing but nice to him. Maybe even a little nicer, in fact, than he was to everyone else… Not in a big way or anything. But Akashi always went along with Kise’s ideas, even the worst ones, back when they were being mean to their opponents. He talked to Kise kindly, and never teased him like the others. He wasn’t much for teasing in general, actually.

Kise had always liked that about him.

(Maybe that was weird, because he didn’t really mind getting teased. But it was true.)

Still, Kise never gave any of this much thought. After the Winter Cup, Akashi went back to the way he was before. Months later, he explained to the Generation of Miracles that he still had two selves. He said his other self was resting, and wanted to be alone for a while. Kise felt kind of bad. He remembered seeing the other Akashi’s shocked face, when he started to lose in the finals. He looked so upset. Kise sure hoped he was okay.

And then…

Well, then summer arrived, along with that street ball match against those assholes from Jabberwock. Akashi warned the Generation of Miracles beforehand that his other self might show up during the game. (He seemed really worried about it, until they all told him it was fine, because of course it was.)

But Kise was anything but prepared, when the moment finally came. At the time, he was way too caught up in his decision to go all out, and give his teammates the best possible chance to beat those bastards. His choice would take him out of the game. He knew that from the beginning. But that didn’t stop his heart from sinking along with his legs, when they gave out all too soon and he fell to his knees…

Suddenly a hand reached out to him. Akashi’s hand. Akashi told him he wasn’t weak, that he had done well.

And before Kise really knew what was happening, a pair of arms caught him up. Akashi was supporting him, helping carefully across the court. Then a voice said his name beside his ear, in that eerily familiar way.

_“Leave the rest to me… **Ryouta**.”_

Kise would never forget the chill that rocketed down his spine at that sound. Had the other Akashi always said his name that way? With hushed emphasis, like each syllable was vitally important? Kise couldn’t remember.

And there he was again, with his face so close… The Akashi with two different colored eyes, that flashed like lightning when he was truly furious. Which, in that moment, he was.

But he seemed like he was feeling something else, too… Kise didn’t know what. Still, the look in Akashi’s catlike eyes when he said Kise had done more than enough compared to the rest of them, had sent a wave of warmth over Kise’s skin.

In that moment, Kise realized how much he had missed Akashi. Both of them. The first one, and the other Akashi, too. The person who called him Ryouta, and returned his texts even in those depressing days when the Generation of Miracles were all acting like enemies. Akashi, who always looked right at him when they were talking, and never told him to shut up or go away.

But after the match, Akashi's other self was gone again. Later, Akashi said he had decided to go back to being a part of him, permanently. Everyone was shocked. Kise didn’t say anything… But honestly, he was upset at first. Because why did Akashi’s other self have to go away without even saying goodbye like that?

But as the weeks went by, it was clear Akashi’s other self wasn’t gone. Not really. He was still there, just even more a part of Akashi. If anything, the way Akashi acted now just made Kise realize that both of Akashi’s selves were never all that different in the first place.

And sometimes, when Akashi looked at Kise now, the memories would come rushing back to Kise, of that glistening moment when Akashi carried him across the court, eyes blazing with intensity, and called him ‘Ryouta.’

Back in the present, Kise’s ears were turning pink. He averted his eyes from the mirror, trying to will himself to stop blushing.

Kise had no clue if his friends were right, or what. But it didn’t change his plans. He had agreed to meet Akashi for his own reasons. One of them was how much he loved Christmas. He really did want to show Akashi how great it could be.

As for the other stuff, well… Kuroko had been right, actually. And all their friends too. Sort of. In a way.

They had just mixed up some details, about who was doing what.


	2. The Joy of Giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Two! Full credit for the headcanon about Akashi's eye color goes to the wonderful [madridistagoblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/madridistagoblue/pseuds/madridistagoblue), who is very kind and lets me steal things.

Kise hurried down a bustling Tokyo street, to the corner where he planned to meet Akashi. The sun was setting, and the temperature of the flushed air was starting to drop. Originally, Kise had thought about meeting Akashi closer to Shibuya Station. But it was so crowded around that ginormous crosswalk this time of year.

Kise soon reached the corner. He looked around, scanning his surroundings for a certain brilliant shade of red. Nothing. He checked his phone for the time.

_Yeah, still pretty early._ He laughed a little at himself. He was always doing that. Getting too excited, and showing up before everyone else.

He stood by the curb and rocked on his heels, waiting. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of red. His heart gave a funny jerk. Sure enough, a familiar head of crimson hair had appeared in the distance.

Akashi was darting down the sidewalk. He was moving even faster than usual, to the point of almost running. Was he worried about being on time? Kise grinned, because that was kind of cute.

But the longer Kise looked, the more his smile faltered. Because Akashi was dressed a little differently than usual. Most of the time, Akashi wore classic but casual clothes. Tonight he had on a long black coat, and a pair of immaculately polished shoes. The outfit was noticeably dressier than his everyday wardrobe. Bolder, too. And it looked _really good_ on him.

The more Kise looked, the more he liked what he saw. Like the way that sweeping coat was tailored close around Akashi’s waist, and the red that flashed in his scarf, and the subtle striping on his trousers. Kise’s pulse quickened.

Honestly, few things in life caught his interest as much as a good outfit. And that was a _really good outfit_.

Akashi came to a rushed halt in front of him.

“I truly apologize, for my lateness,” he said. He even sounded breathless, to Kise’s surprise. “My father insisted I take the car. Even though I made every effort to explain to him there is rarely any suitable parking in this area.” He pursed his lips.

Kise resisted the urge to smile. All of the Generation of Miracles knew about this ongoing battle between Akashi and his dad. Akashi didn’t like being chauffeured, at all. He seemed to think it was part of his dad’s compulsion to control everything. (He never said this out loud, but Kise could read between the lines. He knew what it was like to get annoyed with your parents. Really, who didn’t?)

Still, sometimes Kise wondered if Akashi’s father was just being protective of him, in his own way.

“It’s okay, Akashicchi, you’re not late,” he said. “Oh, and Merry Christmas!”

Akashi gave him an odd look. “Yes. Merry Christmas.”

He seemed to be inspecting Kise, for some reason. Kise was suddenly very conscious of his own hair. It was perfect, every hair in place, with just the right amount of gel. All his friends knew that it took him nearly an hour to get his hair to look like this.

Maybe he had gone a little overboard…

“Kise? Might I ask you a question?” Akashi’s brows were pinched together.

Kise swallowed. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?”

_Uh-oh, is he seriously going to ask…?_

“Are you certain this isn’t too much trouble?” Akashi said.

Kise frowned. That wasn’t the question he expected. “Trouble? Whaddaya mean?”

“To spend Christmas Eve with me,” Akashi said.

“Psh, what? No way!” Kise said. “Like I said, I didn’t have any plans.”

“But you could have made them if you chose, correct?” Akashi said gently. “You have plenty of friends and admirers. You wouldn’t rather be spending this time with anyone else?”

Kise blinked. That was kind of a weird question. He felt like he was missing something here. Akashi was the one who came up with the idea in the first place, after all. And Kise had agreed. Besides, Kise definitely wanted to do this. He couldn’t explain exactly why though. For multiple reasons.

“Not really,” he said, finally. “It’ll be fun to do Christmas stuff. Besides, uh… You and I never get to hang out much. You know, one-on-one?”

He gave Akashi a practiced grin, as casual as he could make it. Akashi narrowed his eyes, just for instant. Then his expression relaxed.

“Very well,” he said with a faint smile. “It seems I must resign myself to an evening of pointless frivolity.”

Kise couldn't help a laugh.

“If that means having a lot of fun, then yeah,” he said brightly.

Akashi raised an eyebrow. He was so straight-faced most of the time. It made Kise want to tease him, just a little, to see what would happen. “While we're on the subject, what, precisely, is this ‘fun’ going to consist of?”

“Well, why don’t you come with me and find out?”

Before Akashi could respond, Kise grabbed him by the wrist and led him down the street. Akashi’s crimson eyes widened, but he didn’t object, much to Kise’s delight. They wove through crowds of people, who were all walking hand in hand, or carrying loads of shopping bags.

It wasn’t long before they reached one of the biggest department stores in Shibuya. They entered through the sliding glass doors. A Christmas tree towered next to the entrance, several stories tall, decked in ornaments of every color and yards of gold ribbon. Kise bounded up to it, with Akashi in tow.

“It’s pretty, right?” he said.

Akashi sighed. “I suppose so. Though I can’t say I have a particular fondness for these sorts of displays.”

Kise laughed. He didn’t expect to convert Akashi with one glimpse of a tree. But it was pretty hilarious how indifferent he was being.

“Still not in a holiday mood, huh?” he said. “No worries. I know what’ll fix that.”

“Ah, let me guess.” Akashi glanced around the store. “The method in question involves crass commercialism and needless spending.”

Kise took a moment to process this. “Yeah, basically. We’re gonna buy each other stuff!”

“Each other?” Akashi repeated, looking curious.

Kise understood. Gift-giving for Christmas wasn’t as much of a thing in Japan. But it was becoming more of a trend, depending on the situation. (Not that any of those situations applied here, technically, but whatever.)

“Yeah, sure!” He ushered Akashi toward an escalator. “People give gifts on Christmas. I know they’re usually for little kids, or a date. But I said I would show you why Christmas is fun, so I am.”

They boarded the escalator. Akashi stood a step above Kise, which put them roughly at the same eye level. As they climbed upward, Akashi shot a look over his shoulder.

“I have a growing suspicion I’m about to regret this,” he said. “I’ve heard from the others what it’s like to shop with you. They tend to describe it either as a nightmare or the ninth circle of hell.”

Kise tried very hard not to smirk.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said in a singsong tone, as he nudged Akashi off the escalator.

Five minutes later, they were in the menswear section, and Kise was darting through the aisles with a bewildered Akashi in tow. He piled stuff into Akashi’s arms—“Ooh, you have to try this on!” “I bet this would look amazing,” “It’s so _you_ ,”—and grabbed a bunch of things for himself too. Because he always did that.

Then it was on to the fitting rooms. Which was the part Kise’s friends all hated the most, because you weren’t exactly supposed to go in and out of the fitting rooms a lot… But Kise always insisted that his friends show him everything they tried on, so he could decide what looked best.

Usually he got around the rules by sweet-talking the attendant. “Oh I’m soooo sorry I’m a model we’re not used to that much privacy and also my friend’s kinda helpless when it comes to fashion and he realllly wanted me to help so I told him I would and wow where did you get your shoes.” Which was another thing his friends seemed to find embarrassing? Kise couldn’t imagine why.

Akashi seemed sort of embarrassed too, but he didn’t actually say anything out loud. His objections were about something else. “Why on earth would I need to try on this many sweaters?”

He was staring down a pile of cotton and cashmere, after already trying on a handful of the pieces in question.

“If the fit and the material are acceptable, I hardly see the point,” he added. “High-end sweaters such as these have very little variation.”

“Akashicchi, really.” Kise shook his head. He was hovering just outside Akashi’s fitting room. “For a guy who showed up in such a great outfit, you sure don’t get fashion. You can’t just settle for something that _fits_. It has to flatter you. Cut and color.”

“But most of these are the same color.” Akashi narrowed his eyes at the pile.

Kise let out a gasp. “What? No they’re not!”

“Kise, I can see that some are a bit darker or brighter than others,” Akashi said, sounding mildly exasperated. “But generally speaking, I would classify them all as red.”

“Yeah, but there are different reds. You have to find the right one. Ugh, here, look.”

Kise barged into the fitting room. He rummaged through the pile of sweaters, holding up one after another. He tossed most of them aside, grabbed two, and led Akashi to the mirror.

“See, this one’s a true red. It’s kind of purple, like your hair.” Kise held it up to Akashi, then switched it out for another one. “This has more orange, so it looks warmer. They’re close, but you can see it if I hold them next to each other, right?”

He demonstrated.

“Well, yes.” Akashi frowned. “But what does that matter?”

“It matters! You need to pick the one that looks best on you.” Kise kept talking, as he turned back to the pile and grabbed a few more sweaters. “Super orange reds won’t look good because they’ll clash with your hair. And your skin has cool tones. Though it’s more neutral than Kurokocchi’s, which is great because oh my god, he’s _so hard_ to dress. Everything washes him out. I mean everything!”

He held up three more sweaters to Akashi in rapid succession.

“Too short. Bad neckline. Eh, too gray.” He hurled them back into the pile. “Anyway. Like I was saying. You wear a lot of stuff in cool shades of red and it looks good. But I was thinking maybe you could try something a little warmer.”

He paused, squinting at the pile. Finally he tossed a sweater to Akashi.

“Here, put that on,” he said.

There was a slight pause. Akashi coughed. “Ah… Do you want me to…?”

“Oh right, sorry!” Kise bounced out of the dressing room and closed the curtain. “Okay, go ahead. But show me when you’re done, ’kay?”

“All right,” Akashi’s voice said, from the other side of the curtain.

Kise straightened the jacket he was trying on. He caught his reflection in a mirror, and spun around in front of it.

“Huh.” He cocked his head. “Not sure this is working for me. The lines are all off. Wish I had Murasakibaracchi’s arms. I hate having such a long torso.”

He sighed. It was easy to compensate for any awkward proportions when you were being photographed. That was just a matter of angles. Finding the perfect clothes to wear in real life was something else entirely.

“I can’t say I’ve ever noticed,” Akashi said, his voice muffled. “I find it difficult to imagine anything looking less than flawless on you.”

Kise gave a start. He turned around, but Akashi was still in the dressing room. Warmth climbed up the back of his neck, and bloomed across his face.

_Did… did he really just…?_

His mouth twitched, in an involuntary smile.

“I had no idea you were such a flatterer, Akashicchi,” he said, trying to sound as careless as possible. Not like he was beaming.

“I don’t consider myself one,” Akashi said. “You are a model, after all. It seems to me the question of your physical attractiveness is quite settled.”

“Well.” Kise laughed. “I guess you have a point.”

“And I’m sure my opinion isn’t anything new,” Akashi added. “You must hear such things with considerable frequency.”

“Kinda. Usually just from girls, though. For obvious reasons.”

“And what reasons are those?”

“Oh, well, y’know,” Kise said, in a voice calculated to sound as much like a shrug as possible. “Most guys don’t say stuff like that. ‘Cause they don’t want anyone to think they could find another guy attractive. Right?”

He left the question hanging in the air, unanswered. And tried not to think too much about how his pulse was thrumming, as he waited for Akashi’s reply.

“Hmm.” Akashi was silent for a long moment. “I suppose I see what you mean. Nevertheless, it is the truth.”

Kise played the words over again in his head. He frowned. Because he couldn’t tell anything at all from that response. Was Akashi into guys or not? And was he into Kise specifically? Or was he just saying that Kise was objectively good-looking, because of the whole modeling thing?

Kise chewed on his lip. There had to be some way to figure it out…

After all, this was kind of his secret reason for volunteering to hang out with Akashi in the first place.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t pay attention to the rustle of the curtain. Someone said his name. He looked up at the mirror, only to see Akashi’s reflection standing beside his. He gave a jolt.

“Pardon me. Did I startle you?” Akashi said, with a hint of a smile. “You looked as though you had something on your mind.”

“Uh, nah, not really!” Kise waved his hand. “Just spacing out, is all.”

His darting gaze stopped on Akashi. Just like that, he forgot all his awkwardness. Akashi was in the new sweater, the red one with a hint of orange. It fit perfectly, smooth and snugly contoured, especially around the chest and shoulders. As Kise looked Akashi over from head to toe, his mouth dropped into an open smile.

“Wow, that looks amazing!” He pushed Akashi toward the mirror. “And the color still goes with your hair. But it also warms you up a little. See?”

“Hmm. I believe I do.” Akashi inspected his reflection. He tugged at the high neckline of the sweater, straightening it. “And this is well-made. Though I don’t often wear turtlenecks.”

“You really should!” Kise gushed. “You have the right shape for them. And they can make you look taller too.”

Akashi gave him a wry glance. “Are you suggesting I need help in that department?”

“I didn’t say that.” Kise did his best to sound innocent. “But every guy wants to look taller, right?”

Akashi chuckled. His eyes glittered, like they always did when he smiled with his whole face. And all of a sudden, Kise noticed something. His spine stiffened, and he couldn’t help staring.

Because Akashi’s left eye didn’t look red anymore.

Kise didn’t know if it was the light in the fitting room, or the sweater, or what. But in that moment, Akashi’s left eye was a definitely different color than his right. A warm, honeyed hue of amber. It was a little muted, hard to see. But otherwise it was just like it used to be, when Akashi was his other self.

“What is it?” Akashi asked. “Is something wrong?”

Kise gave a quick shake of his head. “No. It’s just, um… you look….”

“Is it my eye?” Akashi’s voice was quiet, subdued. He looked back at the mirror. “It’s been like this since the summer. Though only in certain lights. One of my teammates noticed it. Otherwise I doubt I would have.”

“Oh.” Kise gulped. He didn’t quite know what to say. Akashi looked kind of sad.

“I hope it doesn’t unsettle you,” Akashi added.

Kise knit his brows. Was that why Akashi seemed so worried? Honestly, Kise was nervous to say what he was really thinking, about that eye. But it was way better than Akashi assuming he was spooked. Akashi had always been so concerned about what everyone thought of his selves, back when they were still separate. Kise’s pulse thumped in his ears.

“Of course not!” He groped for the right way to explain. “I was just startled, is all. Because, well… To be honest, I always thought it was really cool. The different eyes, I mean. And I kinda missed it? Weird, I know.”

He ran an unsteady hand through his hair.

“But of course it doesn’t bug me,” he added. “Why would it? I always liked both of you, a lot. We all did. And we like you how you are now too. You know that, right?”

Akashi gaped at him. His expression gradually softened.

“I do know that, yes,” he said, with warmth. “But I appreciate the reminder. You’ll have to excuse me.” He nodded to the mirror. “I suppose I just get a bit… nostalgic, when I see myself like this.”

He tilted his head slightly, examining the mirrored image. Kise watched him, heart skipping away. He kind of knew what Akashi meant. Because he hadn’t told Akashi the whole truth. The real reason he was so startled, the reason he kept staring at Akashi like he was seeing a ghost…

It was because those heterochromatic eyes kept reminding Kise of that summer moment, when Akashi’s face was so close to his. When Akashi gazed at him like he thought the world of him. The memory of it sent shivers juddering through Kise’s veins.

And now Akashi looked just like he did back then.

“The truth is, I’m glad as well,” Akashi said softly. “It’s difficult to explain how it felt when I integrated. I was convinced I’d lost that half of myself permanently. I even said a goodbye of sorts.” He chuckled. “But this… This is a reminder that I’m still whole. I didn’t lose that part of me. It was only goodbye to the way things were before. Though it took me some time to fully understand that it wasn’t like I thought.”

He raised his hand, palm hovering just short of the mirror. And Kise saw with silent amazement that as Akashi stood beside his reflection, it almost looked like he was both of his old selves at once.

Akashi smiled, and lowered his hand. He looked to Kise.

“I think I will buy this sweater,” he said. “I quite like the color.”

Kise blinked, feeling like he just came out of a daze. “Uh, yeah. You really should… Oh! But you can’t buy it, though.”

Akashi pinched his lips together. “Why is that?”

“Because that’s not why we’re here.” Kise patted him on the arm. “We’re picking out Christmas gifts, remember? So I’m gonna get it for you!”

“I really would prefer to purchase it myself.” Akashi sounded troubled. “It’s a fairly expensive piece.”

“Nah, don’t sweat it. I got some extra cash from a gig this month.”

Akashi’s mouth twitched at the corners. He was clearly about to object again. So Kise pressed a finger firmly to his lips.

“Now Akashicchi, I will not hear another word,” he said, in his best imitation of a commanding voice. Just like Akashi used to talk, back when he always had differently colored eyes. “I _insist_.”

Akashi snorted, a muffled laugh. He nodded, hesitantly. And Kise tried not to think too hard about how they eyed each other a little too long, as he drew back his finger.

After that, they finished trying everything on—Kise liked some of the stuff in his pile, but not enough to buy anything—and proceeded to the registers. True to his word, Kise paid for the sweater, and handed Akashi the bag with a bright, “Merry Christmas!”

“Thank you,” Akashi said in a sincere voice. “But what am I to give you in return?”

“Hmm.” Kise considered the question. It was an important one. All part of his master plan, to introduce Akashi to the joys of Christmas (and also do other things).

He eventually ended up dragging Akashi to a different part of the store, where the accessories were. He kind of thought maybe he could get a new scarf or something. (Never mind that he had over twenty scarves back at home, in every shade of the rainbow.) They passed a section filled with long glass cases. Jewelry and watches gleamed inside.

Kise jerked to a halt.

“Ooh. Oh wow.” He bounced up to one of the cases. “I can’t believe they have it here! Ugh, it’s even better in person.”

A line of men’s watches filled the case. Kise’s gaze was locked on one in particular: a sleek watch with geometric gold details and a black dial. It even had gold stitching down the band. Kise had seen it in a magazine recently, and made a mental note to check it out. (Not like he could afford it… But hey, he liked to torture himself.)

“I didn’t realize you were a watch enthusiast,” Akashi said beside him.

“I’m not, really,” Kise said, peering into the case. “But I’ve always wanted a nice one, like for special occasions and stuff. That one there just came out. It’s the coolest watch I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s very modern,” Akashi said.

“Right? Usually gold looks so old-fashioned. But that one’s perfect.” Kise sighed. “Well, anyway. Guess we should keep going.”

He turned to move on, but Akashi stopped him.

“Shall I buy it for you?” he said. “I would be happy to, if you like it that much.”

Kise froze. He gaped down at Akashi. “Huh? But… It’s way too expensive.”

“You bought me something rather expensive.” Akashi raised the bag in his hand, the one with the sweater in it.

“Oh come on, that’s not even close!”

“It’s really not any different.” Akashi shook his head. “For a designer brand, the price of that watch is very reasonable. And it’s within my means.”

Kise just stood with his mouth open. He had no clue what to say to that. The watch was at least five times the price of the sweater. Maybe more? (Math wasn’t exactly his strongest subject.)

“Please, allow me to purchase it for you,” Akashi said, more insistently this time. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Uh…” Kise’s mind reeled. He didn’t know what to do here.

He really did want that watch. And honestly, it was kind of his plan from the start, to let Akashi buy him something a little more expensive than what he bought for him. (Because reasons.) But Kise hadn’t planned on the gift being _way_ more expensive. And he didn’t want to take advantage of Akashi, just because he was the only friend he had who would be able to afford something like that.

When Kise looked at Akashi’s solemn expression, though, he got the feeling Akashi meant it. That he honestly would like to buy it for him.

“I dunno, are you really sure? Like, really?” He bit his lip. “I feel kinda bad.”

“Absolutely,” Akashi said. “After all, you did say you were going to show me why Christmas was so enjoyable. Which, according to you, includes purchasing gifts. You wouldn’t begrudge me such a life-changing experience, would you?”

He gave Kise a winning smile. Once again, Kise couldn’t resist a laugh.

“Guess you got me there,” he said. “I mean, if it’ll help you understand the joy of giving and all.”

Akashi’s eyes sparkled. “Yes. I’m quite sure it will help me learn a valuable lesson, about the inherent charm of the holiday.”

Kise snorted. “Uh-huh. Well, okay then.”

Akashi really did buy the watch, much to Kise’s increasing disbelief. He held onto the bag until they left the department store. At which point Akashi took the watch out of its fancy box, and asked permission to put it on Kise’s wrist. And that was just so many levels of weird and adorable that Kise didn’t even know how to process it.

He said yes, though. Obviously.

As Akashi’s fingers grazed his skin, Kise felt those funny little shivers again, snaking all up and down his arm. He was pretty sure his face was getting warm, because this sure seemed like flirting. He didn’t have as much experience reading a guy’s signals as a girl’s. But still. Kuroko’s words from before echoed inside his head…

_“We all believe he may be attracted to you.”_

Akashi glanced up at him, as he drew his hands away. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Kise could feel himself grinning. “Just… Thanks.”

He said this as sincerely as he could. The watch really did look amazing. The gold accents glinted in the lights of downtown Tokyo.

“You’re welcome.” Akashi mirrored his smile. “It suits you beautifully.”

Kise laughed, as that last word twinkled in his ears. _Jeez, this has to be flirting, right?_

_… Only one way to know for sure, though._

_Just stick to the plan._

“Well, guess we should get going,” he said in a cheery tone. “Lots more Christmas stuff to do.”

“More?” Akashi sighed a little. “I’m almost afraid to ask.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kise said, as he led him down the street. Akashi asked him several times where they were going, but Kise refused to say. All the while, his thoughts darted ahead, even faster than his feet.

Because Phase One of his plan was already over. Kise had accomplished his goals, for the most part. Show Akashi the fun of buying Christmas gifts, flirt a little, and set the stage for the rest of the night.

But now it was time for Phase Two. And Phase Two…

Well, that was going to be a little more obvious.


	3. Just Like A Date

Kise sighed. The bad thing about making plans was that you had to think ahead. Anticipate problems, have backups in case something didn’t work. That kind of stuff.

Unfortunately, he had never been very good at that.

“What on earth are all these people doing?” Akashi said, eyeing the crowd that was milling before and behind them.

“They’re in line.” Kise heaved yet another sigh. His breath clouded the cold air.

Akashi raised a brow.

“I can see that,” he said, in his most patient voice. “But what are they lining up to do, exactly?”

“It’s for dinner.” Kise twisted his mouth sideways, as he tried to think. “Ugh, I should’ve figured this out earlier. Ordered ahead or something. The lines are never this bad near my place. But I guess this _is_ Shibuya.”

Akashi opened his mouth, looking like he was about to ask a question. He glanced toward the front of the line. His eyelids flicked upward, then lowered slowly.

“Don’t tell me,” he said, fixing Kise with a knowing look.

Kise feigned innocence. “What?”

Akashi trailed the tip of his finger along his rumpled brow. “Are you honestly going to tell me that we’re in line for that fried chicken restaurant?”

Kise tried to swallow a laugh, but failed. It came out as a choked gurgle.

“Fried chicken restaurant?” he echoed, in between snickers. “It’s called KFC, you know.”

He couldn’t resist pointing this out. Akashicchi was just so _cute_ sometimes.

“I’m aware.” Akashi crossed his arms. “But I pride myself on avoiding the phenomenon. I truly don’t see what all the fuss is about. It’s just cheap chicken.”

“Well, yeah. It’s a tradition, though.”

Akashi shook his head. “Only in this country. And only because of an aggressive marketing campaign that happened a few short decades ago. The entire thing is nonsensical.”

“I guess.” Kise shrugged. “But it’s still part of Christmas. You did say you’d do whatever I want, remember?” He said this in a sly voice.

“True enough,” Akashi conceded, still examining the line of people.

Kise frowned. This really was a problem. It was almost seven already, and the line was moving like a snail on sleep meds. Kise’s stomach was growling, and he was sure Akashi must be getting hungry too.

He racked his brain, trying to think of some kind of solution. There were tons of other KFCs, but the ones nearby would be just as crowded. Maybe Akashi could call his driver, and they could try going to a KFC in the suburbs… But by the time they got there it would be really late, and there might still be a line. They could always go somewhere else to eat, but all the good places were so crowded on Christmas Eve…

Kise was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice Akashi watching him. Not, that is, until he lightly tapped his arm.

“I have no wish to usurp your leadership, Kise,” he said. “If you truly wish to eat here, we will. But might I offer a suggestion?”

Kise blinked. “What’s that?”

“I took the liberty of making a reservation for dinner,” Akashi said. “You mentioned before that you would enjoy having a nice meal on Christmas Eve. I planned to defer to your judgment, but I thought having the option couldn’t hurt.”

Kise’s mouth fell open. “Seriously?”

Akashi nodded. Kise had to resist a sudden urge to throw his arms around his former captain, right then and there. It was so like Akashicchi to plan ahead and take care of everything. (Honestly, they were all getting kind of spoiled by it.)

Kise controlled himself, though, and forced a frown. “Well, I guess that would be okay. I _guess_. Since the line is so long, and I don’t wanna waste the whole night here. But you’re missing out on the chicken. And this is the only time I’ll let you call the shots. ’Kay?”

Akashi smiled. He wasn’t buying into the act, and they both knew it.

“Fair enough,” he said. And he took out his phone.

Five minutes later, Kise was sitting in the leather backseat of Akashi’s fancy car, as it wove smoothly through downtown traffic. Akashi sat beside him. Kise chatted away, and kept glancing out the window as he pointed out each building they passed.

It was mostly to distract himself, though. Because he and Akashi were sitting really close, close enough that Kise could feel the faint warmth of Akashi’s body beside him… Plus he could smell something sweet, like citrus and wood with a spark of spice, that he was pretty sure was cologne. Unfortunately, Phase Two of Kise’s genius plan didn’t include leaning in super close and huffing Akashi’s neck and asking why he smelled so incredible.

(… And now Kise was seriously tempted to do that. Great. Testing the waters was one thing. But doing that to a guy who might not even like him was just being a creeper.)

Meanwhile, Kise tried asking more than once where they were going to eat. Akashi wouldn’t say. Kise supposed that was fair, since he wouldn’t tell Akashi about any of his plans. Not that it stopped him from whining about it.

“Come on, Akashicchi! Tell me. Pretty pretty please?”

Akashi chuckled. “You won’t have long to wait. We’re almost there.”

“Really?” Kise pressed his face to the window again. They were in Ebisu now, just south of Shibuya, and the the buildings were a little farther apart. Kise knew this area pretty well. He racked his brain, trying to think of all the restaurants that were nearby.

Then they stopped in front of an ornate building, and Kise knew exactly which restaurant it was. But he still couldn’t believe it.

He stared at Akashi.

“But… that can’t be it,” he said. “Right? We aren’t gonna… I mean, that’s…”

He couldn’t finish. He just waved at the building, with a helpless sort of gesture.

Akashi was smiling, calmly as ever. “Am I correct in recalling that you enjoy French cuisine?”

“It’s my favorite,” Kise blurted. He felt like he was in shock. “But you said… You said you made a reservation somewhere _just in case_. But that’s… I mean, isn’t it…”

“Joel Robuchon’s,” Akashi said. “Have you heard of it?”

“Yes!” Kise nearly banged his forehead against the window. Because this was all kinds of ridiculous. “It’s got three Michelin stars. Three! The guy’s _famous_. I’ve wanted to go forever, but it’s so expensive. How’d you even get in? They had to be booked up like a million years ago.”

Akashi shrugged. “My family has a longtime connection with the manager of this location. There’s a private room here that we tend to reserve frequently.”

“Private room,” Kise repeated. Slowly.

“Yes,” Akashi said. “Technically, you and I won’t be dining in the main restaurant. We’ll be in the Salon upstairs.”

Kise felt like his jaw was about to dislocate and drop to the floor.

Akashi’s driver opened the car door. Akashi gave Kise a nod. “Well, shall we?”

Kise didn’t really say anything, just sort of stammered a lot, as they left the car and walked up to the restaurant. The huge three-story building was a golden shade of beige, edged in white. It looked like a palace in miniature, with a sweeping entrance of twin staircases bordered by stone rails.

The inside was even more unbelievable. The marble entryway had a Christmas tree trimmed in gold and silver. The doorman took their coats, and bowed low to them both. On the main floor, Kise caught a glimpse of the central restaurant, a grand ballroom decorated in gold and black. He followed Akashi, as they climbed a winding staircase to the top floor. The private rooms of the Salon looked even more like a palace, painted in soft tones of ivory.

They reached a small room near the back of the hall. A table stood in the center, draped in white, that could have seated as many as six people. Tonight, though, only two chairs sat there. Candles glowed in gilded sconces, and in holders on the table.

Kise drew a sharp breath. He could tell Akashi was watching him, with those keen eyes that always saw everything.

“Wow,” he finally managed to say. “This is _amazing_. Um. Thank you?”

Akashi’s expression seemed to relax a little. Had he been worried Kise wouldn’t like it? (Because that was seriously impossible.)

“You’re welcome,” he said. “To tell you the truth, I was eager to come here again. It’s been some time since I’ve had the opportunity. Thank you for indulging me.”

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Kise couldn’t stop a laugh. “I mean I guess I can _try_ to stand being treated like royalty and stuff. Oh, the pain.”

Akashi’s eyes twinkled with humor. “That’s very gracious of you.”

They were seated, but they didn’t get any menus. Kise was still looking around at everything, so he didn’t notice at first. When he finally did, he gave Akashi a curious frown. “We aren’t gonna order?”

“Ordinarily, we would,” Akashi said. “Dinner here is usually a four-hour affair, however. I assumed you had additional plans for tonight, so I requested a more streamlined meal. The chef will select our menu. If there is anything in particular you would like, I would be happy to inquire about it.”

Kise goggled at him.

“You really did have this all planned out,” he said. “Jeez, what were you gonna do if we did have KFC? You can’t just _cancel_ something like this. And isn’t there a dress code? What if I wasn’t dressed right?”

A smile lurked on Akashi’s mouth. “What makes you think I didn’t have a solution for that possibility?”

Kise sighed. “I don’t even wanna know, do I?”

“As a matter of fact, you already carried out my plan,” Akashi said. “In the event that you hadn’t been suitably dressed, I assumed it wouldn’t be difficult to persuade you to visit a department store, where I could offer to purchase whatever was required.”

“Oh.” Kise considered this. That was so like Akashicchi. “Smart.”

“Thank you.” Akashi looked like he was about to say something else, but he paused when the sommelier entered the room. Kise watched, astonished, as Akashi spoke to the tuxedo-clad man. He said something in perfect French. The next thing Kise knew, the sommelier was filling a pair of glasses with shimmering liquid. It shone like molten gold in the candlelight.

“Champagne?” Kise leaned forward, speaking in a flurried whisper as the man left. “We’re seriously having _champagne_?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Akashi said. “I thought a glass couldn’t hurt.”

Kise just shook his head. He was grinning. He couldn’t help it. “Are you kidding? This is awesome!”

Akashi looked pleased. He raised his champagne flute, and Kise did the same. They tapped them together, with a light chime. And Kise couldn’t help thinking, with an excitement that flitted through his stomach like somersaulting butterflies, that this was exactly like a _date_.

Not just any date, either. It was exactly the kind of fancy dinner date he had always wanted to try. Because it sounded like so much fun. Usually you had to be in some kind of committed relationship to do this stuff, though. Which wasn’t Kise’s thing (or at least, he had never met anyone who made him want to give it a shot).

But here he was. Having the kind of dinner he had always imagined. On Christmas Eve, for fun.

It was basically a dream come true.

The dream only got better when the food arrived. It was all amazing. Kise loved French food, but he was far from being an expert on it. So Akashi explained to him what everything was, including a bunch of fancy ingredients Kise had never heard of before. (He knew about caviar, at least, and foie gras, though he had never actually tried them. Turned out they were delicious.) Every plate was a work of art, like a colorful sculpture. He kept snapping photos with his phone.

They were just finishing the main course when Kise realized he had completely forgotten about Phase Two. Now he wasn’t sure if he should go through with it, though. He came up with his plan assuming they would eat in a random fast food joint, not the fanciest restaurant in Tokyo. And the staff seemed to know Akashi pretty well. It wasn’t like Kise wanted to embarrass him or something.

On the other hand, they were in a private room, and alone most of the time…

Maybe there was a way he could pull it off after all.

When it was time for dessert, Kise held his breath. Sure enough, they got to choose what they wanted. Kise pretended he couldn’t decide, until Akashi picked something. Then he made sure to go with something else. Which turned out great, actually, because he ended up with a creamy raspberry mousse trapped inside a ball of sugar, with custard and jellied fruit on the side. He didn’t have to act at all when he started eating it.

“Oh my god, this is amazing,” he gushed. “How’s yours?”

“Very good, thank you.” Akashi smiled between bites. His dessert was some kind of candied apple thing, drenched in syrup the exact same color as his hair. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

“Um-hmm,” Kise said, licking the tip of his spoon. He studied Akashi, and his pulse thrummed. He almost couldn’t believe what he was planning to do. He had no idea how Akashi would react. What if he freaked out or something…?

But it was pretty hard to imagine Akashi ever freaking out. He looked so composed, sitting there across the table with his perfect posture. Kise’s heart fluttered a little. Akashi really did look handsome, in that fitted suit jacket he was wearing. His shirt collar was unbuttoned just enough that Kise could see the hollow in his throat, a gentle shadow that dipped across his pale skin.

Kise swallowed. Maybe he shouldn’t do this…

_Oh come on, don’t be a chicken! You have to find out._

_I mean, this really **is** just like a date._

“Hey, Akashicchi,” Kise said. He thought he sounded pretty normal, despite the blood ringing in his ears. “You should try this. It’s so good.”

Akashi glanced at him. There was a slight pause.

“Oh, I…” He had an odd look on his face. Kise wasn’t exactly sure what it meant. (More importantly, he was surprised that Akashi had stopped before finishing his sentence. He never did that.)

“C’mon, you really should,” Kise pressed. “I bet you’ll love it!”

Akashi blinked. He replied a little slowly, “Well, I suppose if you don’t mind.”

He raised his hand, clearly assuming Kise would pass his plate. Instead, Kise eagerly dipped his own spoon into the mousse. Then he rose halfway out of his seat, leaned across the table, and held the spoon beside Akashi’s mouth.

“Here you go,” he said in a bright tone.

Akashi sat very still, clearly hesitating. “Kise…”

“Uh-huh?” Kise said, with his most innocent smile. (Might as well give him a chance to say no. Just in case he was a germaphobe like Midorimacchi or something.)

Akashi knit his brows. His lips were pursed tightly, his head averted. He looked almost _flustered_ , to Kise’s increasing amazement. This was so unlike him. Was something wrong?

Then a subtle spark kindled in Akashi’s red eyes. He looked askance at Kise.

“It’s nothing,” he murmured, and a shiver scuttled down Kise’s arms. Sometimes, when Akashi spoke in a low tone like that, Kise was reminded of just how _musical_ his voice could sound.

“Okay, then.” Kise’s smile widened. He nudged the spoon closer to Akashi. Gently, Akashi opened his mouth. The spoon slid between his lips. (Akashi had really smooth, pale lips, Kise noticed suddenly. They had a great shape, too. The bow in his upper lip came to a delicate peak on either side.)

Kise drew back the spoon, and tried not to stare too hard at the way Akashi’s throat pulsed when he swallowed. Most of all, he tried not to grin too much. Because he had actually pulled it off.

_Indirect kiss. Oldest trick in the book._

He searched Akashi’s expression, trying to read it. Akashi was watching him, as usual. His eyes were lidded, keen. He licked his lower lip, and his tongue flicked into view. Maybe he was just licking away some of the dessert—it happened fast enough that Kise couldn’t be sure—but still, something in Akashi’s expression made Kise’s heart leap.

“It’s delicious,” Akashi said softly.

And now Kise was about ninety-nine percent sure they were flirting.

“Right? Oh, and you should try this too.” He reached for his plate, and dipped his finger into the custard. Then he held his finger out to Akashi.

It was a bold move, obviously. But Kise couldn’t resist a sly smile. Because he was sure he had figured it all out. Akashi _did_ like him, and now they were flirting. And he was pretty good at flirting, and this was going to be fun.

Akashi’s eyes were wide as he stared at Kise’s outstretched finger, and the milky custard that coated the tip of it. His lips twitched. Kise was sure he would go for it, take a taste… Then his gaze darted away. He shrank back in his seat, and all of a sudden Kise was confused again.

“Don’t like custard?” Kise said.

“No, I like it well enough,” Akashi said with a frown. He looked almost upset. Kise couldn’t understand why. “But, Kise…”

He hesitated, and Kise’s stomach gave a lurch. What was Akashi going to say? Did he have it all wrong somehow, and Akashi didn’t like him like that? Either way, Akashi’s next words were bound to clear everything up, in one way or another. Which was kind of scary—Kise wasn’t always the biggest fan of direct conversations—but he was starting to get to the point where he just wanted to _know_.

Except he never found out, because the universe could be really dumb sometimes, and the waiter chose that exact moment to come back into the room. Kise scrambled to sit back down, and licked the custard off his finger. The waiter didn’t seem to notice. Akashi still looked uncomfortable, though.

Kise couldn’t figure out why. Did he go too far or something? Was Akashi being shy, of all things? Or did Kise have the wrong idea about what was going on between them?

He tried to figure it out. His stomach was in knots, but as soon as the waiter left, he prodded Akashi. “So, uh, what you were saying before?”

Akashi was twisting his napkin between his hands. When he looked up again, a smile ghosted across his face.

“It was nothing, really,” he said. “Please, don’t mind me. I trust you enjoyed the meal?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kise said, feeling kind of disoriented. “Of course I did. It was amazing!”

“Excellent,” Akashi said, looking perfectly at ease again. To the point that Kise started to wonder if he was wrong about the discomfort from before. He played the last few minutes over in his head, trying to decide what had just happened.

He couldn’t figure it out.

Well, no worries, Kise told himself. He would just have to double down on his plan for the rest of the night. Dinner was almost over, and he would be in charge again. When he remembered that, his worries fizzled away. Because it was Christmas Eve, and this was still pretty much the date of his dreams.

Oh yeah, and he still had every intention of figuring out if it was actually a date or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter Three! Thank you for reading. (Also, for the curious, there is indeed [a three-star Joel Robuchon's in Tokyo](http://www.robuchon.jp/joelrobuchon-en), and they do have [a Salon with fancy private rooms](http://www.robuchon.jp/joelrobuchonsalon-en) on the upper floor. There's a gorgeous shot of the building [here](http://www.robuchon.jp/en).)


	4. A Bouquet of Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter Four! It has a bunch of different Japanese dating tropes. (You can see examples of one of them by Googling "Christmas illuminations in Japan," if you want. Prepare to be dazzled, especially if you look in the images section!) There will be one more chapter after this one, and it's short, but it includes something that I hope is worth the wait. Enjoy, and thank you again for reading!

Sometimes Kise wondered what it looked like to other people, when he was on a date with a guy.

He had only done it a few times in his life so far. Usually it was just a coffee date, with someone he met on a modeling shoot. (That was the only place where he'd met other gay Japanese guys around his age who were open enough to go on an actual _date_.) The whole thing was always super low-key. The two of them would talk, and trade smiles. They would walk side by side, maybe nudge each other playfully in the shoulder, that kind of stuff. Kise might put an arm around the guy, or stand close beside him on the train.

But the truth was, Kise did all that stuff with his friends too. That was the thing about dating in Japan. You didn’t usually kiss or embrace in public, straight or not. So to most people, it probably just looked like he was hanging out with a friend.

Still, on nights like this, Kise wondered if anyone thought differently. Here he was walking with Akashi at his side, and it was Christmas Eve, the most popular date night of the year. All around them milled a crowd of couples, mostly men and women in their twenties and thirties. No one was giving them anything more than the occasional glance, though. So it was impossible to tell what they thought.

Kise looked down at Akashi. His former captain was adjusting his gloves. They were a really nice pair, made of leather dyed a deep burgundy.

Kise kind of wondered what Akashi would do, if he tried to hold his hand. Would he pull away? Or maybe…

“This isn’t exactly subtle, is it?”

Kise snapped out of his train of thought. “What’s that?”

“This isn’t subtle,” Akashi repeated in a calm tone. “Once again, you’ve refused to tell me where we’re going, but I’ve already determined our destination.”

“Oh, have you?” Kise drew out the syllables playfully.

“It’s obvious enough,” Akashi said. “The crowd is a clear indicator, for one thing.”

Kise chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. But we’re only following them part of the way.”

Akashi’s brows tipped upward. They kept following the crowd, which steadily grew bigger and bigger. Soon, they entered a large park. Couples stood everywhere, along the pathways and under trees that shimmered with strings of lights. By now the crowd was so huge and densely packed that no one could move forward.

At which point Kise took Akashi by the arm, ducked beneath a guy struggling to hold up his camera, and darted onto a narrow side path.

“Where are we going?” Akashi said behind him, obviously confused.

“Hold on a sec.” Kise hurried up the path, dragging Akashi along. A staircase stood before them, a footbridge that led across the busy street. Kise led Akashi up the steps, then halted and spun around. “There. See?”

He beamed. Below lay the park, and a distant view of the Christmas display that shone in its center, like a garden of tiny lights. This particular display was really popular, drawing huge crowds of couples every year. It was even more spectacular than Kise expected. A sea of blue bulbs shone like stars. They whorled in intricate patterns around spheres of yellow and red, that looked just like planets. Kise let out a breath, that steamed in the cold air.

“It’s awesome, right?” he said. “I’ve always wanted to see it on Christmas Eve. But the crowds are too big to get close.”

Akashi was quiet, studying the brilliant sight below them. Even the swarm of couples that surrounded the display looked radiant. Flashes flickered here and there, as people used their cameras and camera phones.

“It is indeed remarkable,” Akashi said. “Even from a distance.”

Kise eyed him. Now that dinner was over, he had kind of expected Akashi to go back to his whole “I don’t care for Christmas” routine. Though really, when Kise thought back on it, Akashi had hardly objected to anything all night. It was weird.

Now Akashi’s expression was soft, distant. Like he really was admiring the display. Even though he said before that he didn’t care for Christmas decorations.

“You know, Akashicchi,” Kise said, amid the sounds of passing cars and the distant voices of the couples. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you like Christmas a lot.”

Akashi snapped to attention. He gave Kise a crisp frown. “And what on earth would give you that impression?”

Kise just barely managed to choke back a snort. “Well, for one thing, it sure didn’t take much for you to get into the holiday spirit. You’ve hardly complained at all. And you bought me an amazing present.”

He held out his wrist. The watch’s gold accents gleamed in the streetlights.

“You even planned that fancy dinner without telling me,” he added. “I mean, that has to be the most Christmas-y thing I’ve ever done, and you did it all yourself!”

Akashi tugged at his scarf, looking a bit uncomfortable. He shook his head faintly. Still, Kise could have sworn that those expressive red eyes were glowing, as Akashi gazed up at him.

“And what if I only did it to please you?” he said, in that soft way he had sometimes.

Kise laughed, trying to ignore how his ears were getting warm. “That’s sweet, Akashicchi, but admit it. You kinda like Christmas.”

A sigh clouded Akashi’s lips. “I suppose I liked it well enough, when I was younger.”

He was looking at the light display again. Kise joined him at the railing.

“Really? Why’s that?” He leaned over the railing with both arms, trying to get a better view. “Did you get good presents or something?”

“Not for Christmas, no,” Akashi said. “But my birthday was near enough to the holiday that my gifts were often presented under the tree.”

“Really?” Kise cocked his head. He never would have guessed that Akashi’s family had a Christmas tree big enough to put presents under it. Hardly any Japanese families bothered with more than a little one, if that.

“Yes,” Akashi said. He spoke slowly. “My father would host a Christmas party each year, for his foreign business partners. The entire house would be decorated. My mother had a tendency to overdo such things.”

“Your—your mom did?” Kise stumbled over the words. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles knew Akashi’s mother had passed away. They also knew Akashi didn’t talk about her very often.

Akashi nodded, and drew his coat tighter around him. “She took her role as hostess quite seriously. She had a talent for organizing social events. I think she took pride in pleasing my father with increasingly grand celebrations.”

Kise swallowed. He wasn’t that good at putting himself in other people’s shoes. But he could tell from Akashi’s downcast face that this was hard for him to talk about.

“Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say.

The crowd hummed and bobbed below them. Akashi was watching the sea of couples, with a dull sort of frown. The look on his face made Kise’s chest ache, in a way he couldn’t explain.

“On Christmas Eve, they would go to dinner together,” Akashi said in a low voice. “Just the two of them. Such excursions were a rarity, given their schedules. I can recall watching my mother prepare for the evening. She wore the same necklace every year. My father had presented it to her when they were still courting.”

He paused, like he was lost in the memory. A car horn let out a droning cry, then faded away.

“I would shadow her to the stairwell, and watch her meet my father at the door.” Akashi’s voice was so quiet now that Kise almost couldn’t hear him. “He was never once late. He always came in carrying a large bouquet of roses. Red, of course.”

He smiled warmly.

“They were very private in their affections,” he said. “I almost never saw them embrace, or even touch. But I doubt I will forget the way they kissed one another, at the door on Christmas Eve.”

His eyes shone like stars, as he watched the crowd below. Kise’s heart clenched so hard it felt sore. He didn’t understand how Akashi could say that he didn’t like Christmas, if these memories still made him look so happy…

Then again, maybe he did understand.

“This all sounds rather hypocritical, doesn’t it?” Akashi said, with a knowing glance. “Given what I said before. But things were different after she was gone.”

His smile slackened.

“The parties stopped, and my father started to work longer hours. On Christmas Eve in particular, he generally stayed so late he wouldn’t come home at all. Even my birthday was too close to the date to avoid it becoming a reminder, I suppose. We usually had some sort of celebratory dinner. But I started receiving money, rather than gifts under a tree.”

His expression darkened further.

“For a long time, I clung to those happy childhood memories,” he muttered. “I let my other self hold onto the resentment. He kept me company, on those nights when I was alone. I didn’t return the favor, after I let him take charge. Naturally he hated Christmas. Considered it empty, sentimental nonsense.”

He let out a bleak chuckle. When he turned to face Kise, he looked as calm as ever.

“A considerable part of me still dislikes it,” he said in an even tone. “So I believe I was being honest, when I said I don’t much care for the holiday.”

Kise gaped at Akashi. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. His mind raced, as he thought back to their conversation at the coffee shop.

He had no idea there was so much behind Akashi’s claim that he didn’t like Christmas. At the coffee shop, Akashi never mentioned it. Just said some stuff about it being superficial and not worth the effort.

He never said that he used to like it… Until it had started to hurt.

Kise was almost upset. Because he didn’t mean to drag Akashi out on a night that had painful memories for him. He just meant to have some fun. Oh yeah, and try to figure out if Akashi was into him or not…

But that was a really shallow reason to do something that risked making a good friend sad.

“I’m sorry,” he managed, finally. “That sucks.”

“It does indeed,” Akashi said. “But it’s all right.”

Kise winced. He wanted to take Akashi at his word. But was it seriously all right…? He didn’t know how to ask. He just wasn’t good at this kind of stuff.

“Well, you aren’t by yourself tonight,” he blurted. “That’s good anyway. Right?”

Akashi gave him a look. But it was a kind, bright-eyed one. Suddenly Kise felt like his insides were melting a little.

“No, I’m not,” Akashi agreed warmly. “And I’m quite glad of that.”

Kise bit his lip, trying to hold back a smile. In the end, though, he couldn’t.

“So you _are_ enjoying this!” he said. “I knew you were.”

Akashi grimaced. But it was the sort of grimace where the corners of his mouth were twitching. “And who said I was enjoying it?”

“Oh you’re not, huh?” Kise said. “Guess my lesson’s not over then.”

Just like that, he had Akashi by the arm again, and he led him across the footbridge. Akashi sighed, and said something about how he couldn’t think of any Christmas traditions they hadn’t tried yet. Which showed how little he knew, Kise thought with a grin. He originally planned to take Akashi to buy a Christmas cake at this point. But since they had dessert with dinner, he figured it was better to skip it.

Instead, Kise took Akashi to an amusement park. It wasn’t much, just a tiny place tucked away in downtown Tokyo, with a few silly rides and game booths. But it was perfect anyway. Because halfway through the boat ride, Akashi was smiling just like before (in between rolling his eyes, of course). He even agreed to try one of the games, and won, obviously. He ended up getting a fluffy cat plush with a Santa hat as a prize, and handed it immediately to Kise.

“I believe the dubious honor of carrying this around in public goes to you,” he said.

“Aw, how sweet.” Kise laughed. “So are you gonna get me another one? They have a dog half my size over there.” He tipped his head toward another booth. “I think you can get it if you win five times or something like that.”

“Forgive me, but no,” Akashi said, looking pained. “I just had an unfortunate image of the two of us staggering around Tokyo with armfuls of these saccharine creatures.”

“Okay, well, the cat doesn’t know what you just said, but he’s pretty insulted.” Kise pushed the plush toy toward Akashi’s face, trying to look angry on its behalf.

Akashi snorted. “It is no such thing. It just looks vaguely delirious.”

“Yeah, his eyes are kind of off center, huh. Poor little guy.” Kise inspected it as they walked along. And he couldn’t help thinking that no matter what Akashi said, giving him his prize was super nice. Also something a date would do.

Kise glanced back at Akashi. His arms were hanging at his sides. And Kise felt that urge, like before, to see what might happen, if he reached out and took Akashi’s hand…

In that moment, he decided to just go for it. To stick with his plan, because he was pretty sure he understood now. What Akashi wanted, and why he wanted it. Because even when he tried not to be, well…

Akashi was a total romantic.

(Kind of like Kise, actually.)

Kise tucked the plush cat under his other arm, and grabbed Akashi’s gloved hand. To his delight, it fit perfectly inside his. He clasped it tighter. They both had long fingers, and Kise didn’t waste any time winding them together.

Akashi was staring at him, with the whites of his eyes showing. Kise just beamed at him. Like he wasn’t doing anything at all out of the ordinary.

“Hey, so we haven’t gone on the merry-go-round yet,” he said, before Akashi could really react. “We have to do that one. It’s my favorite.”

“I—all right?” Akashi looked completely confused. Which was adorable.

Kise led Akashi over to the gate, and the operator let them in. Only a few other people were riding. (It was cold enough that not many people were in the park this late.) Kise bounded straight up to a pair of white horses. One had a shiny gold-trimmed saddle, and the other was decorated in stripes of red and green. After they climbed onto the horses, Kise handed Akashi his phone.

“Hey, take some pictures of me, okay?” he said brightly.

Akashi’s brow crinkled. “While we’re riding?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, if you don’t mind! Like I said, it’s my favorite.”

“Very well.” Akashi took the phone. He removed his gloves so he could work the touch screen. And Kise tried really hard not to look like he was up to something.

The ride started, with the chiming carnival music that played on every merry-go-round. Kise did all his best poses for the photos, while the horses bobbed up and down. Which was also the perfect excuse to smile and wink at Akashi and pretend like it wasn’t on purpose. (Akashi either didn’t notice the flirting, or was keeping a great poker face. But no worries, Kise had expected that.)

All too soon, the ride slowed to a stop. The wind had picked up, and the night was even colder than before. They dismounted their horses, and Akashi handed back Kise’s phone. As they left the ride, Akashi started rubbing his hands together.

“Are you cold?” Kise said, pretending he didn’t already know.

“Not unbearably,” Akashi said, blowing on his knuckles. “My hands are just a bit numb.”

“Oh right, because you had to take your gloves off!” Kise said, with a hand to his forehead. “I’m so sorry! And it’s freezing out here.”

Akashi blinked. “It’s truly no cause for concern.”

“We need to warm you up, though.” Kise tucked the cat plush under his elbow, and stripped off his own gloves. “Here, let me.”

Kise took Akashi’s hands in his, and drew them toward his chest. Then, as casually as he could, he slipped them into the front pockets of his own coat.

Now they were standing close together, so close that the steam from their breath intertwined in a single cloud. Kise bent his head low over Akashi’s upturned face. With lidded eyes, he began to rub Akashi’s hands. Slowly, surely, he slid his fingers back and forth across Akashi’s palms, nestled deep in the warmth of his pockets. Skin against skin.

For a long moment, Akashi stood frozen. Not reacting at all, on the outside at least. But Kise could feel Akashi’s pulse beneath his fingers, sprinting away in those slim wrists. And he smiled.

Because Akashi’s hands felt cool in his, but soft too. Soft, and strong—and somehow like they had a little bit of magic in them. Kise had thought that many times before, whenever Akashi passed to him on the basketball court. He felt that way even more, now that those amazing hands were tucked in between his.

“Kise,” Akashi said. He sounded a little hoarse.

“Yeah, Akashicchi?”

“You—that’s—” Akashi hesitated. His gaze darted around. “We’re—”

“Yeah?” Kise realized to his disbelief that Akashi’s face was changing color. Akashi almost never blushed. He was doing it now, though: a spreading flush across the apples of his cheeks, that rapidly deepened from pink to red. His neck was craned as he gaped up at Kise, and the astonishment on his face was as plain as daylight.

But there was something else in his face too. Something about the way his lips were slightly parted, and his eyelids were blinking a little faster. And now all of a sudden it was surprisingly easy for Kise to see it…

Want.

Akashi wanted him.

He definitely, absolutely did.

Kise’s heart leapt. He leaned closer to Akashi, without really thinking why. And his eyes closed, as he sensed Akashi’s body curve toward his…

All at once, Akashi jerked away. He pulled his hands free, and Kise opened his eyes to see him looking almost panicked.

“Akashicchi?” he breathed.

“I’m sorry,” Akashi said. “I… I think perhaps we should be going.”

He spun on his heels. He began walking, with barely more than a glance in Kise’s direction. Kise’s throat twisted.

“Um, sure, if you really want…” Even as he said it, Akashi was yards away. “Akashicchi, wait! Hold on a sec!”

Kise tailed him as fast as he could, heart sinking all the while. Obviously he had just messed something up, but he didn’t understand what. They left the tiny park behind, and were more than a block away by the time Akashi began to slow down.

Finally Akashi halted. He shook his head, and heaved a ragged sigh.

“Forgive me,” he said. “Truly. I… I apologize for my rudeness. It’s just… ah. I’ve gone about this all wrong.”

He rubbed his brow. Kise had always found Akashi’s expressions hard to read. But right now there was no mistake. He was seriously upset.

“I don’t know why I even tried it,” he mumbled. “The whole idea was foolish. A part of me knew from the start, that it would feel this way… Sometimes I really do hate when I’m right.”

Kise’s stomach was churning. He didn’t like the sound of this. “But, um… What do you mean? I don’t get it.” He hesitated. “I mean, I’m sorry about before, if I was too, well… y’know. I guess I just thought you wouldn’t mind.”

He gave a weak sort of shrug.

“You’re not at fault. Please, don’t apologize. I’m the only one who behaved poorly tonight.” Akashi winced.

And now Kise was just plain lost. Because as far as he knew, Akashi hadn’t done anything all evening that could be considered mean or rude. He pretty much never did stuff like that.

“I… Sorry,” he said. “I guess I still don’t get it?”

Akashi clenched his hands.

“I misled you,” he muttered. “When I said I would accompany you this evening. You see, I… I proposed this because…”

He couldn’t seem to finish. He wasn’t looking at Kise, at all. The whole thing was just so unlike him.

And all at once, Kise softened. Because Akashi Seijuurou was _embarrassed_ , of all things. He felt guilty. And the more Kise thought about it, the reason was obvious.

“Was it supposed to be a date?” he said in a knowing voice.

“Yes,” Akashi replied, almost under his breath.

“It’s okay, Akashicchi. Really. I figured it might be. And you don’t have to feel bad.” Kise hesitated, then added with a laugh, “I mean, I’ve been flirting with you the whole time, haven’t I?”

Might as well go all the way with the honesty stuff, he figured.

Akashi pressed his lips together. “Yes, I realize that, but…” His gaze flicked toward the ground. “I’m concerned that you felt a certain amount of obligation in that regard.”

“Huh?” Now Kise genuinely was surprised. “Wait, what? Why would I feel _obligated_ to flirt with you?”

“Because I was being too forward,” Akashi said firmly. “With the watch, and the dinner. I know it was overly extravagant. I only did it because I wanted us both to enjoy ourselves. But if you felt pressured in any way to repay me—”

“Whoa, whoa! Hold up there.” Kise waved his free hand. “You’ve got it all wrong. I mean, sure, all of that was super nice, and I’m grateful. But I was just flirting with you because I wanted to. You know, for fun? Honest.”

He gave Akashi his brightest smile. Akashi’s expression relaxed subtly.

“I see. Well, that is a relief,” he said. He paused, and his shoulders sagged. “But I’m afraid this isn’t like that at all. For me.”

Kise furrowed his brows. “Isn’t what?”

“A flirtation,” Akashi said.

“Huh?” Now things were getting confusing again.

Akashi drew an audible breath. The wind gusted through his hair. He stood very straight, with his most determined look. It reminded Kise of all the times when he made decisions as captain at Teikou, how mature and dependable he was.

Akashi raised his narrow chin, and stepped forward. He looked Kise in the eye, and said the last thing that Kise would have expected.

“What I mean to say, Kise, Is that I would like it to be _more_.”

Kise’s heart did about a dozen cartwheels inside his ribcage.

“Oh,” he said.

Maybe he should have figured that out, should have guessed it was coming…

But he hadn’t.

Because this sounded _serious_.

“Oh,” he said again. Because he could hardly think, much less know what to say.

“Forgive me.” Akashi’s tone was gentle. “I should have said this from the start. Months ago, even. But I was hoping to have some inkling as to your reaction. And you’re surprisingly difficult to read.”

He held Kise’s gaze intently.

“What I am trying to say, Kise, is that I very much admire you,” he said. “I treasure your friendship, and I… I believe I have feelings for you.”

Kise stood motionless. His ears were ringing. He didn’t know if it was from the cold, or the blush that flooded into his face, or what. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

Akashi admired him? Akashicchi…?

Akashi _Seijuurou_?

It was beyond weird. Because Akashi was basically perfect. He was so talented it was like something out of a legend. Everyone knew it, even people who weren’t close to him. But Kise was a lot closer to him than most people, so he knew Akashi was even more amazing than people thought. He was kind, and generous. One of the most loyal and devoted friends anybody could have.

A zillion people probably wanted to date him. Not just because of how he looked, the way most girls wanted Kise. But because he was an incredible person, in too many ways to count.

And now, someone like this had said he admired Kise, and treasured his friendship.

Oh yeah, and he had _feelings_ for him.

Kise tried to take a breath, but it kind of sounded more like he was choking.

“Uh, wow, I, um…” His voice dropped, to almost a whisper. “Really? Since when? I mean, we weren’t all that close at Teikou, and—”

He didn’t know how to finish. The memory from last summer slipped through his mind. He wanted to ask about that street ball match, ask if he had imagined the way Akashi said his name as he carried him off the court. But he didn’t know where to start.

So he just stood there. Trying to catch his breath. Which was weird, because he was standing so still.

“When?” Akashi echoed, in his quiet way. “I’m not certain. I don’t believe I felt this way when you joined our team at Teikou. But I will admit I was intrigued by you from the start. I doubt you ever realized it, though.”

He smiled wryly. Kise managed a slight shake of his head. He honestly had no idea what Akashi was talking about. He remembered seeing Akashi at some of those early practices, after he joined Teikou’s first string. But he couldn’t recall Akashi paying much attention to him.

Not that he noticed, anyway.

“In any case, I came to admire your talent, and appreciate your friendship,” Akashi said. “Gradually it became something more. My other self was more aware of it than I was, at first. He always liked you a great deal.”

Kise gulped. He thought back to how Akashi’s other self had treated him so kindly, and always went along with his ideas. How even back then, he had a way of making Kise feel worthy and special. More than just “the least talented one” in the Generation of Miracles.

“He was planning to confess to you,” Akashi added, to Kise’s total shock. “But when I took control of myself again, I was no longer certain what to do, or how I felt. Then I was forced to face the reality of the situation last summer. At our street ball match.”

He looked at Kise. And for a second, Kise’s heart actually stopped.

“You were extraordinary, you know,” Akashi murmured, his catlike eyes shining. “Absolutely astonishing.”

_“You’ve done well.”_

Kise’s jaw was slack, his mouth dry. “Me…?”

There were a million things Kise wanted to say to that. Like how Akashi was the extraordinary one in that match. How he had combined both of his selves’ talents, to overcome the scariest opponent the Miracles had ever faced.

Not to mention the fact that Kise knew from firsthand experience—probably better than anyone else—just how amazing Akashi was. Because Kise had to work for so long, just to kind of mimic the way Akashi could track his opponents’ movements. Even now, Kise couldn’t really do the Emperor Eye like Akashi could. He didn’t have the talent.

The truth was, that fact still frustrated him sometimes. How amazing his former teammates from Teikou all were, and how hard he had to work, just to reach their level for even a few minutes. In the end, Perfect Copy was just a second-rate version of their skills. Even if it wasn’t, it didn’t matter. Because the limits of Kise’s body and brain could never keep up for long.

He hated that. How weak it made him feel.

Kise had come a long way in a year and a half. He was proud of what he’d achieved. But he still had days where he felt like he was fifth best.

Akashi was eyeing him, like he didn’t really understand his question.

“Of course,” he said. “You have the most potential of us all. I suspected it from the start, but you proved it that day. Entering the Zone is one thing. But to combine that with Perfect Copy… It was miraculous.”

He said the last part with a hint of humor. Kise didn’t laugh, though. He was too overwhelmed.

Because somehow… When Akashi said all of that…

Somehow, Kise couldn’t help but see the street ball game from Akashi’s point of view. Akashi clearly believed that what Kise had done was amazing.

Even by Generation of Miracles standards.

Kise’s chest swelled, and his lips tingled with a smile.

“Thanks,” he murmured.

“Not at all,” Akashi said. “It’s simply the truth.”

Their coats whipped in the wind, and Kise shivered. His face was a little numb. Maybe it was the freezing cold weather. Or maybe it was just because he felt kind of numb all over, like he was floating and none of this was actually happening.

“I realized how I felt that day,” Akashi added slowly. “Perhaps joining with my other self had something to do with it. I felt more drawn to you than ever. But I had no wish to burden you with unwanted advances. Which is why I was trying to determine if my interest was in any way mutual.”

Kise shook his head. That was classic Akashicchi. Watching, waiting. Figuring the other person out, before he made any major decisions.

“But that was cowardly of me.” Akashi frowned. “And a missed opportunity, in the end.”

Kise opened his mouth, to ask what sort of opportunity he meant. Suddenly Akashi’s expression shifted. He craned his neck, looking past Kise’s shoulder. Kise turned around, but he didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Just a typical shopping street in downtown Tokyo.

“What is it?”

“Kise, would you wait here for a moment?” Akashi said. “There’s something I would like to do.”

“Um.” Kise stared at him. “Yeah. Sure?”

“Thank you. I will return shortly.”

With that, Akashi hurried past Kise, striding down the sidewalk at his rapid pace. Kise watched him go, until that bright red hair was just a flicker in the distance. At the end of the block, Akashi turned and went into one of the shops. Kise couldn’t see it well enough to figure out what kind of store it was.

He could have gone and looked, he supposed. But he felt stuck, frozen where he stood. And not because of the winter weather.

Kise didn’t know what to make of everything Akashi had just said. Sure, he already figured this hangout could be a date. He had been wondering if Akashi was attracted to him. He was curious, so he tried to find out. But this…

This was something else, wasn’t it? This was about feelings, and being serious. Stuff Akashi was good at. He was an expert at taking things seriously. But Kise wasn’t as much, most of the time. Especially not when it came to dating.

Kise had never been serious about anyone he dated. Ever. As far as he knew, it just wasn’t his thing. He had never felt the urge to commit, to be tied down. Honestly, it took a lot to get him to care about someone in the first place. Even just as a friend.

Still, he couldn’t deny he was flattered. Honored, even. This wasn’t some random person he didn’t know, confessing their feelings. This was Akashi. Arguably the most amazing person out of all the incredibly amazing people he knew.

But Kise still had no idea what to do. How was he supposed to react? Did Akashi even expect an answer? Most of all, Kise didn’t know how to explain why he had gone along with this evening in the first place. He felt kind of ashamed, suddenly. The whole plan, with the flirting and testing the waters or whatever, just seemed so shallow.

For the first time, he realized maybe Kuroko was right, when they talked so many hours ago.

Maybe he was in over his head after all.

Before he could sort through his jumbled thoughts, Akashi reappeared in the distance. Kise’s eyes widened. Akashi was carrying a wrapped bundle in both arms. With its shape and size, Kise was pretty sure he knew what it was. But he couldn’t quite believe it. His pulse started to race, at the same pace as Akashi’s feet.

“Thank you for waiting,” Akashi said as he came closer. Kise saw right away that he had been right. Because Akashi was holding a bouquet.

It was a big bouquet, with at least two dozen roses. They weren’t just any roses, either. The base of each flower was a sunny hue of yellow. But their swirling petals were flushed red at the edges. Yellow roses, changing into brilliant red.

Akashi followed Kise’s stunned gazed. “I was surprised the shop still had roses at this hour. I suppose these must have been overlooked due to the color. But I thought it was appropriate, in our case.”

Kise felt like someone had punched him in the chest. Because they were perfect. For a about a million reasons.

Yellow, and red.

“You know what they mean, don’t you?” Akashi said, with a faint smile. Kise barely managed a nod. He didn’t know all that much about the language of flowers, really. But he knew a few things. And this was beyond basic.

With roses, yellow always meant friendship. These particular roses looked like they were changing into red, though. And red was…

Well, red was what Kise’s face must have looked like at the moment, because he felt warm all over. His ears were practically steaming.

(He couldn’t help thinking of what Akashi had said, just a few hours ago, with that longing look on his face. About how his father would bring flowers to his mother on Christmas Eve, and how they were always red… A memory he treasured, something he clearly considered a romantic ideal…)

Akashi held out the bouquet.

“Please, allow me to do this properly,” he said. “Thank you, Kise, for accompanying me tonight. I hope you will accept these, as proof of my affections.”

Kise took the bouquet, almost mechanically. Even in the cold, their sweet scent wafted through the air. He clutched them to his chest, speechless.

“And you should know that I would like to pursue this further. I would appreciate if you’d consider doing me the honor.” Akashi looked a little troubled, and he added, “If… If you aren’t too disgusted by tonight’s pretense, that is.”

He really did feel guilty, Kise realized. Like it was a bad thing they had so much fun together. Oh yeah, and that he did all this sweet, amazing stuff, for no reason other than to be nice. Which was basically the most ridiculous idea in the history of the world.

Especially since he still had no idea what Kise had been plotting.

Kise’s throat was so tight it hurt. He forced down a swallow. “Wow, uh… Now I really feel bad.”

Akashi’s expression dimmed. He spoke as kindly as he always did. “There’s no need. If you have no interest, we can simply—”

“It’s not that!” Kise blurted, without thinking. “It’s just… I had no idea you were this serious, and here I was…” He clasped his forehead. “I mean, I was setting you up all night! Because I wanted to know if you were into me or not.”

He wound his fingers tightly through his hair. (He was probably messing it up, but he didn’t really care at this point.)

“I guess I should have just asked you or something,” he added, frustration rushing through his words. “But I’m not very good at that, because… I dunno. It feels weird, to come right out and ask. Like I might jinx it. And it makes everything so _awkward_. I mean, most guys don’t like other guys, so… Anyway I just really wanted to know, and so I… I kind of planned this whole thing.”

There was a pause. Akashi’s mouth thinned, and his brows drew together.

“Planned?” he said. “What on earth do you mean?”

“Oh come on!” Kise was exasperated. Words spilled out in a flurry, rapid-fire. “You seriously couldn’t tell? Everything we did was so I could flirt with you! Like the stuff in the changing room with all the touching and the compliments, and buying you a present, and then I _fed you food_ and yeah sure I didn’t know we’d be at such a fancy restaurant, so I kind of held back for that part. But I was gonna do the same thing if we got KFC! And the stuff just now at the park and the merry-go-round… Well come on, Akashicchi! It wasn’t even _subtle_.”

He was gesturing with both arms. Then he realized he was jostling the roses and stopped right away. Because whatever he did, he didn’t want to ruin them.

Akashi was silent. Slowly, understanding dawned on his face.

“The phone,” he said. “Is that what you mean? You asked me to take photos of you, with the idea that I would remove my gloves, so you could—”

“Yes!” Kise exclaimed. “So why the hell do you feel bad?! This whole night was _my_ scheme. So stop beating yourself up, jeez. Like it’s so awful for you to take me out on my dream date and make it way better than I imagined. _God_.”

He cradled the roses, trying not to pout (and probably failing). Akashi’s expression was blank, unreadable. He tipped his head to the side. Like he was thinking. Trying to make sense of all this.

“I see,” he said at last. “You’re right, I should have noticed that. I suppose I was too preoccupied with my own scheming.”

“And feeling guilty,” Kise mumbled. “For no damn reason. You seriously need to knock that off, by the way.”

Akashi eyed him.

“You may have a point.” A smile edged onto his lips. “In any case, it seems we both had the same general idea. About the purpose of tonight.”

He said this in a low, meaningful tone. Kise felt a shiver curl around the base of his neck. Akashi had that look on his face again. The one Kise had wondered about for so long. Except now, he knew exactly what it meant.

“Yeah.” He let out an unsteady breath. “Guess so.”

Akashi clasped his hands behind his back. “Though I must say, your plots were even more elaborate than mine were.”

“Heh.” Kise didn’t know whether he felt sly or sheepish. Maybe both? At least Akashi didn’t seem angry. “I had other ones too. Like I was gonna make sure you got me a present that cost more than the one I bought. So I could say I had to repay you when we said goodnight later. You know, with a kiss? Didn’t plan on you buying something this nice, though.”

He nodded to the watch on his wrist.

“I guess I’m glad it didn’t happen,” he added. “I didn’t know that kind of stuff bugged you. Not that I can be bought or whatever. It just seemed like a great excuse.”

Akashi looked stunned. Then he chuckled a bit. “I’m glad as well. Still, I’m impressed. It would seem you’re more than a match for me in this regard.”

Kise relaxed a little more. Because Akashi had a point. They were kind of alike, in that way.

In the end, they had both done the same thing.

“Yeah, well.” A grin broke out on his face. “Not sure why everyone thinks I’m so innocent. Our friends thought you were going to seduce me or something. Like I couldn’t handle you.”

Akashi’s eyes were brighter than ever. His irises were like embers, smoldering.

“Yes, it certainly sounds as if they underestimated your abilities. A common mistake.” He took a step forward. “Perhaps I should question whether _I_ can handle _you_.”

He added this in a murmur. Kise’s stomach flipped, but he kept his cool. Akashi was so close now, only a few steps away.

“Hmm,” Kise said, trying to keep his voice light. “Pretty sure you can.”

Even as he spoke, Akashi had closed the distance between them.

“So am I,” Akashi said, and that familiar confidence made Kise shudder. He reached out and grasped Kise by the elbows, drawing them closer together.

Kise’s arms tingled. He really wanted to say yes, he realized suddenly. He wanted to tell Akashi they could keep going with this, and see what happened, but…

“You know I don’t get serious about this kind of stuff, right?” he said, softer than he meant to. “Not easily, anyway.”

Kise usually didn’t worry this much, about hurting people he dated. But this wasn’t just anyone. This was Akashi. Someone he genuinely cared about.

“I know.” Akashi looked solemn, but untroubled. “And I understand why. It’s the same reason I don’t pursue such things, as a rule.”

His words from the coffee shop played over in Kise’s head: _“Such things aren’t worth the trouble, generally speaking.”_

Kise leaned forward, eager to hear what Akashi would say next. Because he was really curious. Curious why Akashi felt that way, when he was so serious about everything. And curious what he thought Kise’s reason was. Kise barely knew how to explain it himself.

Akashi craned his neck, until their faces were only inches apart.

“I have absurdly high standards, Kise,” he said, simply.

Kise’s heart gave a hard thump.

Maybe he shouldn’t be surprised that Akashi knew. That someone as keen as his former captain, with those all-seeing eyes and razor-sharp mind, had observed the contradiction—Kise loved romance, he knew all about it, he was a fan of romantic stuff, and yet he was never serious about anyone he dated—and drawn exactly the right conclusion.

Kise wanted to fall in love. He just didn’t do it easily.

That one little sentence was the most anyone had understood him… And also the best compliment he had ever gotten.

Because Akashi, with his super high standards, was interested in _him_.

All at once, Kise’s worries melted away. Oh yeah, and his heart melted too. He was half-convinced that Akashi could tell. Because he had that look on his face again. The look everyone had seen a million times before. The one Akashi always got when he was about to win. It was subtle, so close to his usual calm composure that it was easy to miss. But it was there, just the same…

A pride, a sharp satisfaction, that Kise didn’t really know how to describe. Other than regal. And _fierce_.

It was enough to make a guy feel weak at the knees, honestly.

“Am I right, then, to assume you accept my confession?” Akashi’s tone was gentle. But Kise could tell from the way he held his head high that he already knew the answer.

Kise knew what giving that answer would mean. Saying yes meant he would go out with Akashi, officially. He would be inviting Akashi to win him over, to make him take a relationship seriously. To make him actually fall, for once. He would be giving Akashi permission, to try to win his heart.

Akashi Seijuurou, who never lost.

Somehow—Kise had no clue how—he managed a nod.

“Yeah,” he said, even though he was just repeating himself at that point. “Yeah, sure.”

Akashi’s smile grew so bright that Kise literally _blinked_. He could have sworn he was staring into the sun. Which was pretty surreal, seeing as it was a dark winter night. (Maybe that was exactly why Akashi looked so radiant in comparison.)

They were silent for a moment, gazing at each other. Kise expected Akashi to wind his arms all the way around him, or lean up for a kiss, or something. Instead, Akashi pulled back. He held out his arm, bent invitingly at the elbow.

And Kise laughed, and took it. Because really, there was nothing more Akashi-like than that.


	5. Jingle Bells

Kise and Akashi strolled down the street, with the chilly December wind at their backs. Trees lined the lane, sparkling with lights. Shibuya wasn’t as crowded as usual at this hour. Still, couples were wandering here and there. This time, Kise knew by their wide eyes and raised brows that they could tell the yellow-haired boy with a bouquet of roses and a stuffed cat—who was walking arm-in-arm with another boy—was definitely on a _date_.

All too soon, they were headed toward Akashi’s car. It was parked on a quiet side street. Kise knew it was getting really late, not to mention freezing. It was kind of a shame the night had to end, though.

He glanced down at Akashi. “So I guess this was our first date, huh?”

“So it seems,” Akashi said. He looked happy, thoughtful.

“Thank you, Kise,” he added quietly. “For giving me a Christmas worth remembering.”

Kise couldn’t help beaming. He'd accomplished his original goal after all. But he was way too blissed out to gloat about it.

Besides, it turned out Akashi didn’t dislike Christmas that much anyway.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Maybe we can do it again? You know, next year?”

He couldn’t help sounding a little hopeful.

“I suspect I would like that,” Akashi said. And even though it was so cold outside, Kise felt warm all over.

They stopped beside Akashi’s car. The driver was getting out to open the door, but Akashi waved him back. The middle-aged man gave a quick, professional nod, and disappeared into the vehicle.

Akashi turned back to Kise. Something in his expression made Kise’s heart bounce into his throat. Akashi lifted a hand to Kise’s cheek. The leather of his glove was cool, liquid-smooth.

“May I?” he murmured, and Kise knew exactly what he was asking.

“Uh-huh,” he said, between about a million racing heartbeats.

He bent his head, and Akashi rose on his feet. And their lips met.

Akashi’s mouth was smaller than Kise’s. His warm lips moved gingerly, as soft as feathers. But somehow that light, careful touch traveled all the way down to Kise’s toes. Akashi drew back again, and Kise swallowed. He was tingling all over.

“You can do it more than that, y’know.” He managed a laugh. “If you want.”

He tried not to sound too eager. Though had a feeling it was obvious, judging by the way Akashi looked a little bit smug.

“If I did, then we would be forced to continue this inside my car,” he replied, with a nod to the waiting vehicle. “There is such a thing as social convention.”

That sounded familiar. Than Kise remembered a certain phone call. “Hey, Midorimacchi said the same thing!”

Akashi raised an eyebrow. Then he chuckled, with a hand to his mouth. Kise almost thought he was going to ask where that declaration came from, but he didn’t. (He probably knew, somehow. He pretty much always did.)

“Well, he’s correct. As is often the case.” Akashi moved to open the car door. “May I take you to the station?”

“Sure. If it’s not a hassle. I mean, it’s not that far and I could walk—”

“I insist,” Akashi said, with a fond look. “It’s quite cold out. I wouldn’t want you to become ill.”

Kise was about to make a joke, about how Akashi could be so protective that it was borderline parental. Then he saw Akashi’s expression again. With a twinge in his throat, he realized that wasn’t it at all. Akashi was looking at him more like he had at the street ball game.

With a feeling that was far more like _devotion_.

Kise’s stomach fluttered, as he joined Akashi inside the car. Akashi shut the door, and they settled into the long backseat. The car glided forward. Normally Kise would have been watching the scenery of nighttime Tokyo, passing by in an electric blur.

Somehow, though, all he could see right now was Akashi. Akashi, with his brilliant eyes and perfect posture. With the sharp cut of his tailored coat, and the contours of his delicate, pale features. And that warm, warm smile.

The warmest smile on earth.

Before Kise fully realized it, he was kissing that smile. Savoring the warmth of it, the heat of Akashi’s breath as he exhaled, like he had known this was coming (because of course he knew, he always knew). Their mouths moved together, and each touch of Akashi’s lips was so tender that it made Kise’s heart twist.

Kise pulled Akashi closer. And now Akashi’s hand was twined in his hair, and part of Kise believed that hand was the only thing stopping him from floating up through the car's sky roof and into the stars.

Akashi leaned back slightly, but Kise held onto him, not ready to stop. Akashi laughed—barely loud enough to be heard, but Kise felt it in the movement of his chest, and the breath that quivered upon his skin.

Then Akashi had his arms around him too, caressing his waist and his shoulders. Kise dipped his head, to press his lips to the soft space behind Akashi’s jaw. He caught the scent of that cologne from before, muted into a coy hint of spice. He trailed kisses along Akashi’s narrow jawline, and up beside his ear. Akashi murmured, deep in his throat, a sound of pleasure that made Kise shiver.

Kise pulled back then, to look into Akashi’s eyes. Akashi’s catlike pupils were glittering, wider and darker than usual.

“Kise,” he whispered, and Kise felt his heart tremble.

“Could—could you call me Ryouta?” he said, because it was easiest to be honest in moments like this. “Since we’re going out and stuff. I miss it.”

Akashi looked surprised. Then his eyes narrowed, and his smile sharpened, and Kise knew he had just asked something _dangerous_.

(Not that he regretted it. Like, at all.)

“If you’d like,” Akashi said, and he tucked a kiss beside Kise’s ear. Then he added, low and soft, “ _Ryouta_.”

A shudder ran through Kise, a familiar one. Memories raced through his mind, leaving behind a tangle of feelings he couldn’t explain. He kissed Akashi, a lot harder this time. Their breath caught, as their mouths melded together. Slowly, Kise drew back again, his lips wet and his eyelids fluttering.

Kise knew then, by the satisfied look on Akashi’s face, that he had missed saying his given name too. That it felt right, to them both.

They gazed at each other. Akashi’s hand was still in Kise’s hair. His fingertips curled around the long strands beside his temple.

“Like spun gold,” he whispered, almost under his breath. The longing in his voice was enough to wring the oxygen right out of Kise’s lungs.

“You’re intolerably beautiful, you know,” he added.

And Kise didn’t quite know whether he wanted to grin with delight, or die from blushing. So he settled for a little of both.

Coming from anyone else, Kise would have thought words like that were fake, trying way too hard. From Akashi, they just sounded genuine. It was hard to see someone look at you with that much wonder in their eyes, and not believe it…

The truth was, Kise had always wanted someone to be completely amazed by him.

Even if he never, ever expected it to be Akashi.

He was torn now, between wanting to listen to the next impossible thing Akashi would say, and a nagging ache to just _kiss_ him again. He leaned forward. This time, though, Akashi shifted his hand. He raised a finger to Kise’s lips.

“Perhaps we should save the rest for our next date,” he said gently. “This is our first, after all.”

Kise laughed. That was Akashi, all right. Proper, and in control.

And Kise liked him that way.

_Uh-huh, he can definitely handle me._

“Yeah, okay,” was all he said out loud, though he did squirm a little.

Akashi settled back into the seat, smiling, and held out his hand. Kise took it, winding his fingers through Akashi’s, just like at the amusement park. They rested their joined hands on the leather seat between them.

And Kise thought to himself, mission accomplished. Because now he knew, for an undeniable, proven, absolute fact…

Akashi was definitely into him. Like, a lot.

Oh yeah, and Kise liked him too.

* * *

Kise boarded his train. It wasn’t the last one of the night, but it was a lot closer than he would have expected. He all but skipped over to an open seat, and settled in. The train compartment looked cheerier than usual, somehow. Like the hue of the florescent lights was brighter or something.

He took a deep breath, smelling the bouquet of roses perched in his lap. They were as sweet as ever. Kise sighed. The corners of his mouth were starting to hurt from smiling so much.

Other passengers on the train were eyeing him. A few of them whispered to each other, and some mirrored his smile. Kise knew what they were probably thinking. That even though it was so late, that good-looking guy with the yellow hair must be going to meet his girlfriend, to give her that big bouquet for Christmas.

But they were wrong, Kise thought with a grin. Because these roses were _his_.

Kise had always thought roses were super romantic. He had never been all that excited about the thought of buying them for someone, though. He couldn’t really explain why…

Maybe it was because he was even more into the idea of _getting_ the roses.

Kise clutched the flowers closer, being extra careful not to crush them. He was trying not to hum, but finally, he couldn’t hold back any longer.

A familiar melody buzzed between his lips, as the lyrics danced through his head. Jingle Bells. Suddenly, the words seemed to have a new meaning, as he looked down at the flowers, as bright as blushing sunshine in his arms.

_“Race, sleigh, like the wind_

_Through the snow, quickly, lightly_

_If we sow our laughter in the snow_

_It will become flowers of bright light.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I had a ton of fun writing this, in case it wasn't obvious. The lyrics to Jingle Bells at the end come from the Japanese version of the song. (You can hear an example of it [here on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIySQjeNnxI).) Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ETA: Oh, and I completely forgot to mention! The roses that appear in this story were inspired by the first fic by Shadowwing94 that I ever read, long before I knew her personally. It's called [Salvia-Forever Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4419677>) and it was written for an AkaFuri contest on Tumblr. I can still remember how much I enjoyed reading it, and how impressed I was by the accuracy of the flower language in it. So if you like well-researched florist AUs about the language of flowers, as well as really touching characterization, I highly recommend reading it!


End file.
